


Freedom is What You Do With What's Been Done to You

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron is a slave as well, Alternate Universe - Historical, Character: Julius Caesar, Character: Junius Brutus, Character: Marcus Antonius, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nasir is still a body slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:  In which Caesar hires the gladiator Agron to be his bodyguard. It's at Caesar's villa that he meets Tiberius and things begin falling into place. </p><p>Written in response to a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Full Prompt:** Shortly before his assassination, Caesar chooses the gladiator Agron as a bodyguard. That's when Agron meets the slave Nasir and of course they fall deeply in love. 
> 
> Title comes from the quote from Jean-Paul Sartre. 
> 
> Strong Language--though if you are a Spartacus fan, it's sort of expected with Agron.  
> Violence/Slightly Graphic description in this chapter for the small arena fight.

Agron walked into the arena, his arms above his head, face toward the roaring crowd. This was his element, where he belonged. Battle and blood were all he had ever known. 

He had become a champion of the arena years ago. It had been something he had worked and prayed for. He had learned how to fight with two swords, in the style of the legends of Gannicus and Spartacus. He had learned to fight with spear and mace and only his hands. His favored choice was to fight with both sword and shield. Though he preferred to use the shield as a weapon more than as a form of protection. 

He turned to face his opponent, some short man with two swords. He wore no helmet, though a sneer on his mouth and had dark eyes. Agron could tell he was a fucking Gaul by the animalistic look to him. 

He rolled his eyes and groaned because there was no way this fucking man would be able to finally give him what he had been waiting for. If he were honest, he would admit he had been praying to the gods, even though he did not believe in them. Yet he had to believe that something, some _one_ would be able to grant him what he longed for most. 

“BEGIN!” 

Agron just planted his feet and waited until the idiot rushed at him. He stepped to the side and brought his shield down on the man's head before slicing across his chest. 

The man growled at him and Agron realized his first impression of the man—the animal was correct. He charged at Agron again, one sword striking near Agron's face. 

Again, Agron avoided the man's sword. He smirked at the man who was clearly as new to the arena as a babe. It was a little insulting that they believed this man capable of delivering Agron to the afterlife. Although the Roman shits only wanted to see blood and death. They did not particularly care who lived or died or how long the match went on, so long as there was a colorful death at the end. 

Another foolish charge from the man and Agron could only laugh. The man was an untrained pup, lunging for any scrap of food. Agron brought his shield up, hitting the man in the face. 

The man groaned as he lost his footing. One hand came up to press against his bleeding nose. 

Agron frowned as he watched a few drops of blood land in the sand. This man was not presenting a challenge and Agron no longer wished to delay the end of this match. 

He charged the man acting as though he was going to pierce his side before bringing the shield up again, hitting the side of the man's face. He lost his balance and fell to his knees. 

Agron grabbed his head, blade to his neck, as he looked up at the pulminus. A down-turned thumb was the signal for Agron to kill him. 

He watched as the man's head fell to the sand. Blood flowed from him and Agron could only watch and try not to think of Duro. 

He still was trying to force Duro from his mind as he was taken from the arena. He just wanted to be back in his cell, waiting for his next match up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron learns of his new fate away from the arena. He is taken to Caesar's villa and meets Tiberius, one of the slaves.

Agron punched the wall of his cell. His fucking dominus was selling him to some other Roman shit. 

He did not _want_ to be anywhere else. He wanted to remain at this fucking ludus, the ludus he's been at since he was captured and sold into slavery. 

He feared that he was to be taken away from the arena. The arena where Duro lost his life. The last connection he had to Duro was within these walls. 

“Fuck!” he said as he tugged at his hair. 

He hadn't even meant to survive as long as he had. He didn't even want to be a champion, not since Duro's death. 

Before that, being champion was all Agron dreamed about. It was why he trained so hard. He had hoped to be the best and perhaps, win his freedom just like the Celt Gannicus. There were still whispers of his abilities in the arena—even though his end was bitter. 

Though Agron admired him for dying for something he believed in—something Agron hoped he would have been able to do. 

Then Duro had died and nothing mattered anymore except the next time he was able to be in the arena. And every time he found himself upon the sands, he hoped the other person would claim his life. So his blood would spill upon the same sands that his brother's had. 

Now everything was ruined because he was being sold to some other fuck. He probably didn't know a thing about owning gladiators. 

He punched his wall again before throwing himself onto the small bed he had. 

Agron did not have a voice in any of this. He had begged his dominus to reconsider the offer, to allow him to remain. It was to no avail. Apparently the man who wanted to purchase Agron had spoken of a price that Octavius could not refuse. 

Agron closed his eyes and reigned in his temper because it did not matter. Nothing mattered. Perhaps going to this new place, new dominus, would allow him the one thing he longed for: death and the peace it would bring.

* * *

Agron was woken with a bang on the door and guards bursting in. They were not gentle in their handling of Agron, though Agron had not expected anything less. They simply dragged him to where his dominus was. 

He was surprised to find his dominus in the company of another man. A man Agron assumed was going to be his new master. 

Agron stood before the man, his hands and feet bound in chains. He clenched his jaw and held the man's gaze. His was not as tall as Agron nor anywhere near as muscled. His hair was blond and his face was showing the beginning of a beard, though whether this was because he had been traveling or a choice, Agron did not know. Nor did he have any real desire to. 

“Yes,” the man said as he looked Agron up and down. “I believe he shall serve my purpose quite well.” 

Agron's dominus, Octavius, nodded his head as he clasped his hands before him. “He will serve you well, being so trained.” 

“It is why I chose a gladiator for my purposes.” He turned his attention to Octavius. 

Octavius bowed his head. “As you are aware, he is rather a favorite in the arena...It is why the price must yet be... _negotiated._ ”

The blond laughed and it was unpleasant and harsh to the ear, as if he had never learned that laughter was meant to be an expression of joy or amusement. “Come, let us haggle price.” His eyes drifted back to Agron. “I would see him washed and readied for the end of our discussion.” 

“Of course.” Octavius gestured to one of his body slaves, Agron believed the woman's name was Milcenia yet he was not certain. 

The woman came over and led Agron to the bath. He did notice one of the blond's guards followed them. Years ago Agron would have been embarrassed or annoyed that he was expected to bathe in the company of so many. But much had changed since he had been sold into slavery. 

Much had been lost. 

He just followed and made no sound when the woman shed him of what little clothing he had been wearing. He didn't even turn an eye to the men who stood watching as she bathed him as his hands were still bound. Agron just stood there, starting resolutely ahead, praying to the gods that it would be over soon and he would be returned to the arena where he belonged. 

Thankfully the woman was quick in her actions and soon he was being dried by her hands. The guard who had followed them handed the woman different clothing for Agron to wear. He was not to wear the subligaria any longer or just a simple loin cloth. He was given a vest and trousers—vastly different from the leg wrappings he had worn in the arena.

It was uncomfortable, having so many layers. He felt constricted and unable to move as well as he would like, but he had no choice. 

One of the slave women passed Agron's bag to another guard. It was tiny with only the few items of clothing he still had. His coin was hidden among the clothing and had been wrapped carefully as to not be heard. It wasn't as though he would need to buy anything, but he preferred to know he had his own coin should he desire anything. 

He had also made sure to pack Duro's earring—the black one with feathers. Agron couldn't wear it, not that he would want to. But he would prefer to keep it, to be able to hold his brother close even in death. 

“One move,” the guard warned, “chains will find themselves again binding you.” 

Agron nodded and followed them out of the bath, back to where his dominus and the other man were undoubtedly waiting. He was brought to a halt in front of the blonde man. He placed his hands again behind his back and brought his eyes to rest on the man once again. 

The blonde walked in front of him. “Do you know who I am?” 

Agron remained silent but shook his head once. 

“I am Gaius Julius Caesar.” He said, a smirk upon his lips. 

Agron frowned but said nothing. This man did not look as though he was the Mighty Caesar all spoke of. The man who charged with Crassus against Spartacus and his rebel army. The Caesar who led many legions against surrounding nations. The man who crossed the Rubicon, despite command, and found himself declared the ruler of Rome as a result. 

“Your new dominus,” he said, leaning close to Agron and smiling again. He turned back to Octavius to finish their discussion and Agron really took in his appearance for the first time. 

He _was_ blonde, though with closer inspection it was beginning to lighten due to age. Though he was not yet old enough for white to set in. He still had the face of an over-privileged boy, but it had the lines and damage of years to it. There also was an arrogant smirk attached to his lips, no matter what he was truly feeling. 

Agron did not wish to be a slave for this man. 

Caesar snapped at his men. “Come. Let us retreat back to the villa. There is much to be done yet.” 

The guard shoved Agron after Caesar without warning. 

Agron saw the other slaves watching as he passed through the villa to the waiting courtyard, though paid them no mind. He would not be sad to leave this fucking place. It was run by a man who did not know anything about training gladiators. It was only because of Agron's superior skill that he was able to advance as far as he did. And the losses he had suffered had fueled his thirst for blood. That was what caused him to become one of the champions of the arena in Rome. 

Yet this new man, the one who wished to claim him, did not look as though he had any better understanding of gladiators than his previous dominus. Agron wished he was a free man so he could sigh or groan in frustration that these stupid Roman fucks used them for their amusement yet did not care enough to even attempt proper training. 

Though that was the life of a slave. 

Agron remained silent as he was taken to Caesar's villa. He had been bound once more in chains at the wrists and ankles to stop him running away. 

Caesar, however, was not silent. He was talking and laughing as though he and Agron were old friends. He told story after story of his adventures and victories and travels.

Agron was not listening. He did not care of his victories in battle or the way he had become the ruler or Rome. He only longed to be back on the sands of the arena with sword and shield in hand. The place that he belonged. He did not wish to be in a wagon on his way to the villa to serve a new purpose, a new man. 

He was barely aware of the passing of time until they arrived at Caesar's villa. The men pulled him from the wagon and Agron was forced to follow into a courtyard where a few slaves stood at Caesar's side. 

The two women removed Caesar's cloak but their eyes were on Agron. It felt as if he were on display and he only wanted to disappear from view. To be removed from their prying eyes. 

Yet there was also another slave, a boy or perhaps a young man, that stood at Caesar's side. His dark eyes were on Agron as well, but they did not pry as the others. They were soft and kind and held a gentleness that Agron felt unworthy of. He turned his eyes to the ground and waited for Caesar to call upon his attention.

“This is the gladiator I have purchased as my guard,” Caesar announced. He moved to stand beside Agron and placed his hands on Agron's shoulders. “You shall see him well tended to as he trains.” 

“Yes, dominus,” the young man answered. His voice was quiet and it suited him. 

“See him to his chambers, Tiberius,” Caesar said and the boy—Tiberius—bowed his head. “Unchain him.” 

The guards did as commanded and Agron barely resisted the urge to rub at his sore wrists. He would not give them the satisfaction or the knowledge that he had been uncomfortable. 

Caesar walked to him and ran his hands up Agron's arms to his neck. He leaned in to whispered, “Let us see what you make of self, gladiator.” 

Agron was released and followed Tiberius. 

“You shall have own chambers as dominus' guard,” Tiberius said softly as he led Agron into a room. 

It was sparsely furnished with only a bed, table, and small trunk housed inside. Yet it was more than Agron had at the ludus. Though that was a small comfort because being here was not what he wanted. 

Ever since his brother's death, he had been praying that he would reach an honorable end on the sands that had absorbed his brother's blood. 

They had been sold to Octavius to train as gladiators after being captured in one of the battles between Germania and Rome. Ever since he became a proper gladiator and earned coin with every victory, he began saving in order to buy his brother's freedom. His brother was not meant for this life, and Agron would have done anything to save him from it, to send him home, have him free. 

Agron shook his head to clear the dark thoughts from his mind. 

“Do you require anything?” Tiberius asked, his hand behind his back as he stood in the doorway. 

Agron wondered if he had been speaking to him but found that he did not care. He shook his head at the man and turned to sit upon his bed. 

“I hope you rest well,” Tiberius said as he walked out of the room. 

Agron just laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, praying that sleep would find him so he would awake in the morning with all of this having been a dream.

* * *

The next morning, Agron found himself standing before Caesar, watching as a woman fed him as his hands roamed her body. He shifted his gaze and found Tiberius standing off to the side. His gaze snapped to Agron's as though he had felt Agron's eyes upon him. 

The man smiled shyly and looked down. Agron frowned. 

“Ah, gladiator, come sit, eat,” Caesar said as he gestured to a chair. 

Agron sat and Caesar waved a woman over to serve him. Agron grabbed the plate from her and tried to stop her from reaching for him. 

“Leave,” Tiberius mumbled to her as he passed Agron a cup. The woman backed away but stayed within reach of Agron, should he desire anything. 

Agron nodded at Tiberius but did not voice his gratitude. He drank the water as he waited for Caesar to speak. 

“You know why I have purchased you, yes?” Caesar asked. 

Agron nodded. 

“Then you know what it is I would have you do.” Caesar waited for words but Agron broke none. “Why do you not speak gladiator?” 

Agron just looked down. How was he to explain to a man of Caesar's standing that having a voice but no power to act is like having a cup with no water to quench thirst. It served no purpose. He would do as commanded whether he wanted to or not. Breaking words would do nothing to prevent that. 

Caesar smirked and waved his hand. “No matter. I prefer you to remain absent foolish words!” Caesar laughed and drank more wine. 

“I have been _elected_ dictator,” Caesar said proudly. “Certain people wish protection for me.” He spoke as if the very thought of _him_ needing protection was ridiculous.

Agron nodded and kept his eyes on Caesar. 

“I have decided to _indulge_ such people for I hold them to heart.” Caesar tilted his head and smiled. “None will make attempt, but it's good to keep appearance. A gladiator at my side will display the position I hold and the importance it sheds upon Caesar.” 

Agron frowned. He had heard of Caesar's arrogance, yet it was something else to be witnessed. The man acted as though he was a god among men and had no need for caution. Agron had known men like him in the arena and that attitude would be his undoing. 

“As my guard, you shall have advantage as such.” Caesar drank more wine and smiled. “Your own chambers, as you know. As well as coin,” Caesar smirked at him. “to use on wine or women, if permitted.” 

Agron bowed his head. He would have no need for such coin for he rarely drank as it brought unpleasant memories to light and women had never been purchased nor desired from him.

“So long as you follow my commands,” Caesar told him. “Training every day, accompanying me when I go to city or travel, and other _needs_ that may arise.” Caesar smirked again.

A chill ran unpleasantly down Agron's spine at the thought of what those other needs may be. He had heard of tales of other gladiators, slaves, that were required for needs of the physical nature for their masters. 

Agron did not wish to be so treated, especially by one such as Caesar. 

Caesar laughed. “Go. Begin your training.” 

Agron stood and bowed his head. 

“I shall find words that will bring voice,” Caesar said with a laugh. “One day.” 

Agron walked out knowing that he would likely break words with Caesar eventually as he was now stuck here with no hope for returning to the arena. Yet it was not this day that he wished to speak. He only wished to resume training and feel, once again, the reassuring weight of sword in hand.

* * *

“You trained well today.”

Agron was stretching his shoulder in his chambers when he heard Tiberius' voice. He turned to glance at the man at the entrance to his chambers.

He had noticed the man watching him that morning. It had unnerved him and startled him for he felt the gaze is if the man had struck him. 

The man, Tiberius, was attractive—only a fool would not think so. His dark skin complimented his warm, brown eyes and Agron appreciated the way it had glistened in the heat of the sun. 

Yet Agron was not moved to action for he did not prefer the touch of one who was commanded or demanded coin. 

“I fear my presence caused distraction,” Tiberius said as he pointed to Agron's shoulder. “Apologies.”

Agron reached for water, pouring both himself and Tiberius a cup. He passed it to Tiberius who nodded at him. 

“Why do you not break words?” Tiberius asked in the silence. “Is it I that offends so?” 

Agron shook his head and took a drink.

Tiberius sighed and drank from his cup with a slight scowl on his face.

Agron almost laughed at his expression. It was not that Agron wished to upset the man nor cause concern; he had no meaningful words to break. And none to confess such to here. 

“I merely wished to compliment your training,” Tiberius said. He set the cup on a table as he walked to the door. “Gratitude for water.” 

Agron smiled at the man's back as he walked from his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caesar is based heavily on Todd's interpretation because I really liked the arrogance that he had because I think Caesar was like that. I mean, he would have had to have some arrogance to become what he became. 
> 
> Also, a little note about Nasir and Agron and their potential OOC-ness in this fic. Slight spoilers, but nothing specific. 
> 
> Agron: In the show, he is a very angry man after Duro dies, and rightly so. Yet, he is not in this fic--not really. He is, as you will come to learn, is very withdrawn now. He doesn't really speak or interact with anyone. It's very different from the Agron we know, but it fits here. I tried to write him the way we normally see him, but then I realized I've taken him out of the situation he had been in and it no longer worked. 
> 
> Here's my view: He was allowed to continue to be angry because he was freeman and was able to do whatever he wanted. And I am convinced that Agron was willing to die so long as he took a Roman with him--you could argue that he was on a sort of suicide mission. Yet in this universe, he is not a freeman. He is still a gladiator and has to do what he is told. That would make him a little more reserved because there is literally nothing he can do. 
> 
> Not to mention, he literally has no one left. In canon, he has Spartacus--even though Spartacus sort of didn't like him for periods, Agron still had a sort of support system. Someone to listen to him and reign him in. Considering Agron really only opened up to Nasir--not including Duro--that we see, it's not too big of a jump to say that he would shut down in this way without having any outlet for his emotions nor anyone to be there for him. It's why he's become much quieter. 
> 
> Nasir: I know that he is a strong character. I mean, he tried to kill Spartacus because he killed his dominus and has always had a little rebellious streak in him. But he became so hardened because he had to be--being a body slave and all, which you will see in this fic. At least in the way that Nasir just does what he's told. Though it does become an issue later, when him and Agron get together. I believe that this was a "problem" even in the canon--only because Nasir doesn't quite know how to react to Agron actually wanting him because he's Nasir and Agron is overly concerned with Nasir not actually wanting him but feeling like he has to be with him because he's one of the leaders. 
> 
> Another thing that changed in this fic is Nasir's confidence and self-assurance. It _is_ still there, but buried because Nasir has no use for it. He's not the head of the villa, nor Caesar's favored slave--he's not at the top here and doesn't really have the same pull that canon Nasir seemed to have had in his position. Even though he's not _the_ favorite, he's still a favorite because Caesar keeps him around. 
> 
> Just little things to keep in mind!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a celebration, a demonstration, and Agron finally breaks words with Tiberius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for language, fight scene, and somewhat detailed description of getting a tattoo of sorts.

Agron had fallen into a routine during his weeks at Caesar's villa. He trained in the morning, though the man who was masquerading as a doctore was a fool. He believed he knew more than Agron about the ways of fighting. 

Doctore was even trying to train Agron's sight and hearing to notice any sign of danger. Agron wanted to laugh every time doctore attempted to train him in such a way because Agron noticed everything. It was why he had been such a great warrior in Germania and how he was able to protect his brother and his men as long as he had. 

He had noticed the way Caesar believed himself a god among men: immortal, untouchable, and meant to be worshiped. Caesar also believed that every man and woman would fall at his feet because of his looks and charms. He was even trying to charm Agron into following pattern, though Agron's refusal to speak was adding a challenge for him.

Agron knew that Caesar preferred women, though he enjoyed Tiberius' company. If he did not, he would not have kept Tiberius around. 

Agron even noticed the glances his way from other slaves and the people who came to visit Caesar. The looks of appreciation and desire made Agron's skin crawl for it was attention he did not desire. 

Tiberius' looks were of a different nature because Agron could not uncover the thoughts behind his eyes. The man wore a mask and there was never any inkling of emotion on his face. Agron knew that as a slave it was necessary to hide emotions and thoughts from others. It unnerved him when Tiberius did it, yet he did not know why. 

While Agron did not believe this doctore had anything more to teach him, the training was a welcome comfort. It gave him purpose again to hold sword, to strike, to attack and defend. He was able to lose himself in the moment, in the fight. 

He would break for mid-day meal. He would eat alone in the courtyard, looking at the small bit of sea he could see from Caesar's villa. The thoughts of freedom swirled in his mind during this time, the type of freedom that would only have been allowed had he fallen in the arena. Something that was now never to be. 

During the afternoon and setting sun, Agron would train more. Or, if Caesar was in a mood, he would give demonstration to display his skills. 

Occasionally Caesar would have Agron stand in on a meeting with someone to train him in his own way. He was not to speak nor listen to conversation. He was only meant to notice any sort of danger and warn. It was during these meetings he had met two of Caesar's favored friends: Marcus Antonius and Junius Brutus. 

Agron preferred Antonius. He was quiet and rather kind to those around, including the slaves. That was unusual and was enough to make him the favored guest. All of the slaves would go out of their way to make sure Antonius was taken care of—not only because Caesar demanded it, but because they genuinely liked the man. 

Agron didn't feel particularly strong either way. He neither loved nor hated the man; he just preferred when he was around because Caesar was less...Caesar-like. 

Brutus was a cunt. There was no other word that Agron could think of to use to describe the little shit. He was rude, crass, and treated everything and everyone as though they were his own. He was hard and brutal to Caesar's slaves and Caesar never said anything about it. 

That was another reason why Agron hated when he was around: Caesar allowed Brutus to do whatever he wanted. The bastard had free reign of Caesar's villa and slaves and it pissed Agron off. 

Thankfully, neither man was around today because Agron did not wish to deal with them. Besides, Caesar had requested his presence after his meal. 

Agron was walked into Caesar's study where he was playing a game with one of the slaves. 

“Gladiator!” Caesar greeted happily and sat back in his chair. “You have been training well.” 

Agron bowed his head. When he looked up he caught Tiberius' gaze. The man neither looked away nor made any acknowledgment of Agron's presence. 

“We shall be having celebration tomorrow,” Caesar said as he moved a game piece. “I would have your presence.” 

Agron shifted his gaze to Caesar. 

“I shall have you bathed and prepared in the morning. I would have you pleasing to eye,” Caesar said as he smirked at Agron. “For the guests.”

Agron had been present at celebrations at his old dominus' villa and knew what the gladiators were meant to do. He clenched his jaw. 

“Tiberius!” Caesar called out. 

“Dominus,” Tiberius said quietly as he rushed to Caesar's side. 

“I leave his preparations to you,” Caesar said. He took a cup off wine from a slave. “Make him look as Mars himself,” Caesar said as he walked over to Agron. “Full of fury and fight.” 

Caesar's hand dragged down Agron's chest and Agron kept his eyes forward. 

“Yes, dominus.” Tiberius said as he bowed. His eyes fell to Agron's before he moved back to stand away from Caesar. 

“I would have you rest in preparation for tomorrow,” Caesar said as he gazed over Agron’s body. “You will be in top form for guests and demonstration.” 

Agron bowed his head. At least he would have the demonstration to look forward to. 

Caesar smiled at him. “Now go. Brutus will be arriving shortly and I would not have his attentions drawn to you.” 

Agron nodded and turned to leave, though his eyes fell on Tiberius. He was surprised to see the way the man had close his eyes briefly as if preparing himself for battle or assault. Agron had done that numerous times while in the arena, to regather his wits or focus his thoughts before attacking. 

It caused confusion because Tiberius did not ever look like anything other than a statue. 

Agron was led from the study toward his chambers. He laid on his bed and thought of the future and wondered what working for Caesar might bring. 

He assumed nothing but the tediousness of being paraded around.

* * *

Agron startled himself awake in the morning when he heard the rustling of a curtain. 

Tiberius stopped before entering. “Apologies. I did not mean to wake you.” He crossed the room and placed a plate of food on the table. “I only meant to place breakfast so you could eat once awake.” 

Agron furrowed his brow in confusion because he always ate in the courtyard, before training. 

“The celebration is today,” Tiberius reminded him gently. 

Agron frowned and laid himself back on the bed. 

“You can rest a while longer yet, if you desire.” Tiberius coughed quietly. “I would for otherwise they will require you to keep oiled.” 

Agron nodded. He only wished to be oiled once as he could not have his wish of no one touching him. It was something he did not understand with the Romans and their need for having others dress them and bathe them. It is such an intimate thing where you are left vulnerable, why would you wish someone to not only witness, but to partake? 

“I shall be in courtyard making preparations. Find me when ready,” Tiberius said as he walked to the door. 

Agron closed his eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. He wished nothing more than to hide under the blanket and pretend he no longer existed. Yet he could not. 

What he could do, is attempt sleep for another while to delay what had to be done. He allowed his mind to go blank in an attempt to forget about what he had to partake in that evening. 

Agron awoke a while later to the sun shining through the window. He rubbed his face as he sat up to eat some of the food Tiberius had left for him. 

He still could not understand why the Syrian seemed to be interested in him in such a way, why he cared. Agron hadn't spoken a word since coming to Caesar's villa, yet that did not seem to deter the man. 

What surprised, or frightened Agron was that he did not want Tiberius to stop. He didn't want to wake up one morning and find that Tiberius did not want to have anything more to do with him. He needed that connection, the little one that they had, to keep him grounded and focused in this new world. 

Agron knew it was strange, perhaps pathetic, but it was the only thing he could cling to at the moment. 

He did not bother dressing for the day because he knew Caesar would have something all planned out for him. 

Tiberius was helping with preparations when Agron walked up to him. He smiled in that gentle way of his. “Morning, gladiator.” 

Agron nodded to him. 

“Oh,” Tiberius looked puzzled. He tilted his head as he asked quietly, “Is there something you wish me to call you besides gladiator?” 

Agron shook his head because his name did not matter. It held no meaning, no power. They only power he held was _who_ he allowed to know his name. 

Tiberius frowned. “Very well.” He turned and began walking toward the bath and beckoned Agron to follow him. 

There were two women and another man already waiting when Tiberius and Agron walked in The two women were already in the bath while the man walked over to remove Agron's clothing for him. Agron only clenched his jaw and kept his eyes focused at nothing. 

He could feel the difference in touches between Tiberius and the other man. Tiberius' touches were almost hesitant, though Agron was certain he had done this numerous times before. The other man was methodical and rough in handling—Agron was only a slave after all. There was no need for them to take extra care. So why did it feel like that was exactly what Tiberius was doing? 

Agron breathed through his nose as he waded into the bath. They would wash him, oil him, and ready him for the celebrations that night. He could only hope that Caesar would not require him to _participate_ in the celebration.

* * *

Agron stood at the side of the party with his hands bound and under the watchful eye of the doctore Caesar had. He had been oiled by Tiberius and one of the women, though Caesar had watched the exchange. He had told Tiberius that it was his job to keep watchful eye to make sure to reapply oil as needed throughout the evening. 

There were slaves having sex in the middle of the celebration, as well as slaves walking around to serve food and drink to those present. Agron knew that his face remained blank even though he was disgusted at the _needs_ of these Roman shits. 

Disgust scorched through his veins when he saw a man grabbing at Tiberius, who was mostly unclothed like the rest of the slaves. Agron did not know why he did not like the man touching Tiberius in such a way. It wasn't as though the man meant anything to Agron. They had not even had a proper conversation, though not for lack of trying from Tiberius. 

Agron figured it might be because Tiberius seemed to handle him in a gentle, caring way as if Agron was a startled animal he was attempting to calm. It was strange because Agron was not used to anyone caring in such a way for him and he had grown to like it. 

Agron tore his eyes away and focused his stare ahead of him. He only felt irritation because Tiberius has been the only person to actually try and be friendly toward him. Perhaps he should talk with him, at least tell him his name. 

A hand smoothed itself across his chest, trailing lower, and Agron clenched his jaw. 

“I would bed this one,” a young, fair haired woman said as her eyes hungrily raked over Agron's body. 

“He would fuck as a god,” a dark haired woman said as her male companion nodded appreciatively. 

Caesar's laughed chilled Agron as his hands found their way to Agron's shoulders. “Ah...he is for eyes only.” 

“Pity,” the man said. 

Agron moved his gaze from those discussing him and caught Tiberius' eyes across the room. He swore he saw anger or pity— _something_ —there, but it was gone before Agron could determine. The man always wore a mask, even when he smiled it was forced and faked. It was unnerving. 

“Why the tease, Caesar?” One of the women asked. 

“He will do demonstration,” Caesar said quietly. “As a gladiator.” 

Excitement quietly shimmered through the group surrounding Caesar. 

“Must we wait?” someone called out. 

Agron glanced at Caesar and saw him smirk. He was in his element, people fawning over his every word and begging for him to display what he had held this celebration for. 

“I suppose I could make it now,” he said. “For you,” he added with a wink that could have been directed at any of them.

They clapped and Caesar walked to the center of the room. He halted the action amongst the slaves and raised his arms. “Friends, I beg you pause your actions,” he called out, “for I would have demonstration of my gladiator.” 

Agron felt Tiberius' eyes on him and he turned his head. Tiberius frowned at him and Agron raised his brows in surprise. Their gazes remained locked until someone walked between them. When the path was clear, Tiberius was no where to be found. 

Two of the guards approached Agron and started walking him to the courtyard. Agron assumed Caesar had stopped stalling and making himself feel important. He was placed at the center with the guards beside him. 

It was now time for the demonstration.

Caesar smirked again and Agron longed for the day when it was wiped from his face permanently. “Let us put man to the test!” He gestured with his arms to the crowd of people before him.

Agron stood with his hands bound, looking at Caesar though he knew what this was. It was a demonstration of his new slave and how talented he was at fighting. It was a show of how protected Caesar was going to be now that he had a former gladiator at his side. 

The fucking politics of these Roman shits made him sick. 

“Let us see what he can do.” Caesar called Tiberius to his side. They spoke quietly before Tiberius came to his side and unlatched the metal that had held him prisoner. 

Tiberius left to grab a sword and shield, Agron's preferred weapons, before returning to him. He passed them to Agron, his hands brushing Agron's own as he breathed out, “Live.” 

Agron nodded and wanted to laugh at the fear in the man's eyes. Surely Tiberius hadn't been to many games if he was worried for Agron's safety facing a few Romans. He could take the Romans blind with only one arm. They were fools when it came to fighting for they didn't have the training. 

Agron took his position on one end of the training yard. A Roman stood opposite him. Agron did not blink as he waited for Caesar's signal. 

“Once down, remain down,” Caesar called. “There shall be no death tonight.” He smiled and tilted his head at the few complaints. He raised a hand. “Begin!” 

Agron braced his legs as he watched the man charge, absent thought or strategy. Agron easily flipped him over his shoulder and turned his sword to his exposed throat. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and twisted, missing the blade meant to pierce his chest. It sliced along his shoulder and Agron gritted his teeth at the change in tactics. It should have been expected. 

He aimed to fight with the man who had just attacked him only to have another charge at him from behind. Agron let out a breath and let his instincts take over. He dodged most of the attacks that came him way, only being struck twice more: once on the chest and once on his thigh. 

Yet he took down every guard that came at him. Either a hit to the back of the knee whilst they passed him and a well aimed blow to the head or a sharp jab to the shoulder that wielded the sword. He used his shield to shove men from him. 

Agron lost count of how many men had attacked him because it did not matter. It was in his blood to fight until the gods took him from this world. It was difficult to remember not to use his gladius to strike them all from this world. 

After a while, no more came at him. Agron looked around and took in the heap of men surrounding his feet. _Where they fucking belonged._

Agron turned to face Caesar and his company. There were a few shocked expressions, a few pleased ones, and even one or two that looked worried. Tiberius looked fearful yet relieved and then all expression was removed from his face. Caesar had that fucking smirk upon his face as if _he_ had been the one to just defeat a small group of soldiers alone. 

Caesar clapped. “You see. My slave knows how to wield sword better than all!” He stood and gestured to him. “I'd like to see another attempt such a task,” he said as he moved his hand to point at the many fallen soldiers. 

Agron just clenched his jaw, his grip upon sword tightening. 

“Tiberius! See him tended for there shall be much celebrating this night!” Caesar said.

Agron only saw Tiberius' head bow before the little man was making his way toward Agron. He reached out for the weapons only to drop them at their feet. He reached for Agron's arm and pulled him toward the villa.

Agron was surprised at how gentle, yet firm the man's touch was. Tiberius led him toward one of the baths which surprised Agron. It was not the first time he had been sent to the baths, but it was still strange. At his ludus, they did not have such luxuries. Apparently he had them with Caesar as his dominus. 

“Leave us,” Tiberius commanded the other two women who were accompanying them to the baths. The women left without words and Agron was grateful to Tiberius. 

“I though you might prefer to bathe in limited company,” Tiberius said in his soft voice. 

Agron nodded to him and began to remove the clothing he wore. 

“Would you like help bathing?” Tiberius asked him. 

Agron shook his head as he placed his clothes to the side.

“You have been here for weeks yet you still do not speak,” Tiberius said as he watched Agron enter the bath. 

Agron looked at him as he stood in water up to the waist but did not speak. He just used the water to remove the Roman blood from his skin. 

“You have not yet told me your name,” Tiberius continued as if his name was important. “I know nothing of you.” 

“There is nothing to know,” Agron said softly, his voice gruff from disuse. They were the first words he had spoken since leaving Octavius' villa weeks ago. 

Tiberius smiled and it lit up his entire face. “You do have voice then. I had wondered.” 

Agron felt his mouth fighting a smile as he walked to the side of the bath where he could sit and rest in the warm water for a moment. 

“You took on ten guards at once,” Tiberius said as he shifted closer to where Agron was resting. “It was a feat I hadn't thought possible.” 

“Then you have never been to the arena,” Agron replied as he rubbed at his arms and chest, surprised by how much blood was there. It hadn't felt like much whilst he was fighting. He ran his hands over the wound on his shoulder and felt a hiss escape his lips. 

“You are wounded,” Tiberius said softly. 

“I've had worse,” Agron said. 

Tiberius watched him intently with his dark eyes. It should have been unnerving but it hadn't felt like he was trying to impose, only to make certain that Agron was truly alright. 

“Does it hurt terribly?” Tiberius finally asked as Agron ran his wet hands through his hair. 

Agron looked at him and shook his head. “It hardly causes notice any more.” He stretched his arms above his head and moved his stiff shoulders. 

Tiberius reached out and wet his hand before bringing it to Agron's face. He wiped at his jaw before realizing what he had done. He stood and backed away, his hands behind his back. “Apologies. Blood remained on face. I thought only to help.” 

Agron smiled at his actions. “No apology needed,” he told him. He scooped water into his hands to scrub at his face. He looked back up at Tiberius, waiting for him to tell him if there was more. 

“It's cleared away,” he said softly as he barely moved. 

Agron smiled as he waded out of the bath and dried himself on the linen provided. 

“I see our gladiator is cleaned,” Caesar said as he walked in. 

Agron wrapped the linen around his waist as Caesar trailed a hand across his chest. Agron fought the urge to cringe away from the man's touch. He just stared ahead, steeling his jaw. 

“You have proven yourself useful,” Caesar told him. “You shall have proper mark upon this night.” Caesar grabbed Agron's arm and ran his fingers over the _P_ that had been burned into his flesh from the ludus. “I would have this remain. A reminder to those of training you had.” He dropped his arm. 

Agron only gripped the linen tighter in his hand. 

“He still does not speak!” Caesar laughed and grabbed his shoulder. “If only all took after you.” 

Caesar pulled Agron from the bath and to the chamber where one of the other slaves sat waiting. He pushed Agron onto the bed and turned to his other slave. “Upon arm near the other,” he commanded. “I shall return to see finished mark.” 

“Yes, dominus,” the woman said as she bowed her head. 

Agron watched Caesar leave as he sat upon the bed. He felt Tiberius sit beside him but made no motion to acknowledge his presence. 

“Apologies,” the woman said. “I need your arm.” 

Agron reached out his arm to the girl but did not speak. 

The woman grabbed it and began drawing Caesar's mark upon his arm. Agron watched in silence. He felt Tiberius' shallowed breathing beside him. 

After a moment she turned to look back upon him. “Pain will arise,” she said quietly. “It will be over quicker if you make no movement.” 

Agron nodded and clenched his fist as she carefully sliced skin and pierced with nail to allow the ash to rest under his skin. 

Agron turned his attention away from her and felt Tiberius grab his hand. Tiberius grasped his hand so tightly, Agron expected him to be getting the same treatment. He only ran his thumb along Tiberius' hand in an effort to soothe the man sitting beside him as he watched the woman cut into his arm. 

He pulled at Tiberius' hand until the man's eyes turned to him. Agron shook his head before tilting it toward courtyard. He wished Tiberius' attentions rest elsewhere to ease his mind. 

Tiberius eventually looked away from Agron and looked out into the courtyard though he did not release Agron's hand. Agron found that he did not mind the man's touch. It was not demanding or vicious. It was only meant to offer comfort. Though Agron believed the comfort was more for Tiberius than for Agron. 

The woman worked quickly as Agron's arm never moved. She finished before setting her tools to the side. “I shall go fetch dominus.” 

They remained in silence while the woman was gone. Tiberius only let go of Agron's hand as they heard the return of Caesar and the woman. 

“Very nice,” Caesar said as he inspected the mark. He smiled as he grasped Agron's face in hand. “My mark upon you. It suits you.” 

Caesar turned to Tiberius. “See him to his chambers and tend wounds. Then return to the celebrations. There are a few who have requested your presence.” 

“Yes, dominus,” Tiberius said as he bowed his head. He stood and gestured to Agron. “Come.” 

Agron followed him, still gripped the linen over his waist. He waited as Tiberius gathered fresh linens to wrap his wounds with before following him to his chambers. 

Tiberius gestured to his bed and Agron followed his commands. He sat silently as Tiberius wrapped his fresh wound before moving to wrap the ones on his shoulder and chest. 

“Are there any more?” Tiberius asked quietly. 

Agron only shifted his leg to show the shallow cut that dwelled there. He would allow Tiberius the final say on whether he required his wound to be wrapped or not. 

“How were you able to sit so still during marking?” Tiberius asked suddenly. 

“Pain is part of being a gladiator. It is like breathing,” Agron said quietly. 

Tiberius nodded. “I cannot imagine,” he whispered. “The pain of getting the mark was strong.” 

“You are not one used to such pain,” Agron told him. “A thing you should be glad of.” 

Tiberius nodded and moved to leave. Agron's hand upon his arm stopped him. 

“My name is Agron,” he said softly. 

“Agron,” Tiberius said as if trying how it felt upon tongue. “Gratitude.” 

“It is I that offers them to you,” he said. “You helped me though I did not speak.” 

Tiberius looked down in something Agron might have thought embarrassment. “I only wished to help.” 

“You did. And it was, it _is_ appreciated.” Agron smiled at him. 

Tiberius nodded as he stood. “I must return. My presence is required.” 

Agron nodded and watched him hesitate, though he did not speak. It was not his place to question Tiberius' mind. “Know that you are always welcome in my chambers, should you desire the company,” he told him instead. 

Tiberius looked at him, his eyes soft. “Gratitude.” He gathered the extra linens. “I shall leave you to rest.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron loses his last connection to his homeland, though he gains knowledge of Tiberius.

After that night, Tiberius was incorporated into Agron's daily routine. Well, as much as they could considering Tiberius had many more daily tasks and requirements. 

Agron still woke in the mornings to begin training, yet now Tiberius was the one to bring him food at mid-day and sat with him, when he was able to. It was really nice, actually, to have company while he ate. 

Occasionally they spoke, but it was mostly insignificant things. It was still pleasing for there was no pressure for either of them to share more than they were willing. 

Yes, Agron longed to know more about Tiberius, his past, his fears, the things he wanted from Agron, if wine made him smile more, but he would not press. For he was sure that there were things that Tiberius wanted to know of Agron that he was not able to tell. 

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to tell Tiberius because there was no one he'd wish to share everything with. It was that he _couldn't_ speak of his past, his brother, or the way he had been planning on dying in the arena. 

He wasn't sure he would ever be able to admit that to Tiberius, who had suffered so much yet hadn't ever thought of giving up. He didn't want to admit to him that he had given up on life and everything and had been praying to the gods to just allow him to die a gladiator's death. 

It was something Duro would never find out either. 

But it was nice having Tiberius' company during mid-day because it gave him the push to keep training, to keep _trying._

Caesar hadn't had him accompany him anywhere yet, which was surprising because it had been a few weeks since the celebration. Though Agron was certain he was waiting until he was able to test Agron. 

So all he did during the day was train or help others with tasks if they required his height or strength. A few times Tiberius has asked him to accompany him, though he did not need Agron's help. He just stood there, watching Tiberius work. 

During the second time that had happened, Agron realized that Tiberius enjoyed Agron's company as much as he enjoyed Tiberius'. The realization spread warmth through him and he hadn't been able to stop smiling the rest of the day. 

The change wasn't much, but it was enough for Agron. And hopefully for Tiberius as well.

* * *

Agron stood with his hands behind his back as he waited for Caesar's attention. His training had been paused so that Caesar might break words with his guard. He was not certain for what he was being called for, but it was not his place to question it. 

He only hoped Caesar would not keep him long for his wished to return to his training. It was only when he had shield or sword in hand that he felt alive. 

Caesar walked in with Tiberius and another man following in his wake. 

“Ah, gladiator,” Caesar said with a sweeping gesture of his hand. “I see the day finds you well.” 

Agron nodded as his eyes found Tiberius' across the room. The darker man gave a small smile though Agron did not react. He turned his attention back to Caesar. 

“I believe you are finding things to your liking here?” Caesar asked. 

Agron nodded. 

“Still no words?” Caesar narrowed his eyes. “No matter,” he said waving a hand. “That is not what I wish to discuss.” Caesar sat down and folded his hands over his stomach. “I have business to attend to in Egypt presently and will require your company.”

Agron just stared at him and waited for him to continue. 

“We shall soon see your training put to use, gladiator.” Caesar smirked. “Though there is one matter that needs tending before we depart. He gestured to the man waiting next to Tiberius. “You see now it will not do in Roman society,” he said to him. 

Agron frowned for he did not understand what he was referring to. 

“Apologies, Dominus, but did you not wish him to be seen?” the slave asked while looking down. 

“I had,” Caesar agreed. “Yet now I wish for him to not be though of as threat.” 

“Of course,” the slave said. 

“It will be done today?” Caesar asked, his eyes trained on Agron. 

“Yes, dominus. I shall cut the hair now.” 

Agron felt his heart stop. _Cut_ his hair? It was the only thing left of his heritage, his family...his brother. He had to clench his jaw and hold his breath to make it appear as though it was still steady. He moved his eyes from Caesar's and saw Tiberius' gazing at him with concern. He moved his eyes again to rest on the wall. 

“Good. See to it,” Caesar said as he dismissed them. 

Agron followed the man out without a word, his eyes still trained on ahead of him. _He was losing his hair._

Agron followed the man's directions of sitting where he needed him to and facing where he needed him to. He only closed his eyes when he felt the man begin to tug at his hair. He sat with his eyes closed as the man hacked at his hair and took away his sole remaining connection to the life he had once known. As his hair fell to the ground, so did his will to fight, to live.

* * *

Agron found himself in his chambers after wandering through the villa. He could not remember actively walking to his chambers, but here he was. 

He had meant to train in the afternoon but did not have the will. 

Agron laid on his bed, allowing himself to weep for his loss for the first time since it happened. He did not leave for supper or anything else. Caesar had been called away so he had not demanded his presence. He would be expected to gain approval by Caesar tomorrow. 

He hoped to have composed himself by then. 

“Agron?” Tiberius' quiet voice called from his entryway. 

Agron turned to face him, knowing his eyes would betray recent tears but could not bring himself to care at the moment.

“I brought you some supper, since you were not present at dinner,” Tiberius said as he set a bowl upon the table. 

“Gratitude, yet my appetite alludes me,” Agron said quietly. 

“Would you welcome company?” 

“Yours is always welcome,” Agron said as he moved over, yet he did not sit up. He remained laying upon his side though now facing Tiberius. 

Tiberius sat near the end of his bed but facing Agron. He picked at the blanket he sat upon. “You are upset about earlier. About your hair,” Tiberius said glancing at Agron's head. 

“Yes,” Agron agreed, finding it difficult to lie to the man. “Yet it was not about cutting my _hair.”_

Tiberius looked at him, stilling his hands. “Then what?” 

“It was only connection to home. To my brother,” Agron whispered. 

“Brother? You have never spoken of such before.” Tiberius said. 

“For I have not broken many words,” Agron reminded him. 

“True,” Tiberius agreed. “You do not need to speak of it, if it upsets you.” 

Agron was silent for a moment. “It is not something I speak of. I have not broken words of him since his falling.” 

Tiberius looked at him and Agron felt drawn to his gaze. “How did he meet his end?” 

“The arena,” Agron said quietly. “He was never meant for such a fate as I. I was the warrior, not him. I tried to keep him from battle, yet it did not work. He felt as though he had much to prove to me, to our father. It was during one of the wars where we were captured.”

Agron let out a shaky breath. “I awoke to one of the Romans sealing wound upon chest with fire,” Agron said and felt Tiberius' eyes fall to his prominent scar. “Then next I woke, I was with Duro in chains bound for Rome.” 

“Duro was your brother?” Tiberius asked as he moved closer to Agron. 

“Yes.” Agron said. “We were sold to Octavius to be gladiators.” Agron swallowed. “I begged to allow my dominus to let me fight in arena with Duro for I feared he would not survive without me. Yet he would not hear of it.” 

“Was it his first fight he fell during?” Tiberius asked. He leaned against Agron's hip though he didn't seem to be aware of it. 

Agron shook his head. “No, he made it through quite a few. To the surprise of us both,” Agron admitted. “I thought that he might have learned enough to stay alive until we could purchase freedom.” 

“You were to purchase freedom?” 

“For Duro. As I received more winnings, I started wagering on outcomes to earn more for I wanted Duro to have his freedom,” Agron explained. 

“You would have seen yourself to remain so your brother would be free?” Tiberius questioned, his eyes wide. 

“Yes. I would have done anything to protect him and see him free of that fucking place,” Agron admitted. “He always complained that I was too protective of those I care about. It was why it seized chest and heart to watch him fall.” 

Tiberius reached out to place a hand over Agron's. “Yet you still live. Is it not what he would have wanted?” 

“It was my job to protect him,” Agron whispered. “Yet I failed.” 

“You did not fail,” Tiberius argued. “You did all you could to see him at your side in the arena.”

Agron shook his head but did not speak any more about his brother. It was too much. “May I ask question?” 

“Of course.” Tiberius hadn't removed his hand and Agron twisted his hand so he could hold Tiberius' gently in his own. 

“Why are you called Tiberius? You're far too dark to have such a fair Roman name,” he said softly. 

Tiberius looked down. “I'm more Roman than Syrian.” 

Agron frowned at him and waited for him to continue if he wished. 

“I was sold into slavery before I can remember ever being free.” Tiberius looked at their joined hands. “It is the name dominus has given me as he did not wish reminder that I was Syrian.” 

“Did you have family there?” Agron asked quietly. 

“Perhaps though no memories to the land remain.” Tiberius thought for a moment. “I only recall a brother,” he admitted. “Yet his face and name hold no meaning in memory.” 

Agron squeezed his hand and said nothing for he did not with to dwell upon subject that caused Tiberius pain. 

“Nasir,” Tiberius said suddenly. At Agron's blank look he continued. “My brother called me Nasir.” 

“Nasir,” Agron breathed. He dared not to blink as he took in that information. “Would you allow me to address you as such?” 

Tiberius— _Nasir_ nodded. “In private.” 

Agron smiled. “You believe us to have unaccompanied time in the future?” 

“You gave invitation,” Nasir reminded him. 

“Yes. I suppose I did.” Agron laughed and felt lighter than he had in a long time. He knew it was because he not only allowed himself to grieve, but he also spoke of Duro. Nasir's company also gave comfort. 

Nasir glanced at the table and sighed. “Would you care to eat?” 

Agron shook his head. 

“Then perhaps I should take bowl back to kitchen,” he said softly. 

Agron only tightened his hand on Nasir's. “I would have you stay, if it is something you are agreeable to.” 

Nasir smiled and it felt like a blow to Agron's heart for he looked so young, so happy. Agron wished him to always look as such. 

“I believe I could make exception,” Nasir said softly. “May I?” he asked as he gestured to the bed. 

Agron nodded. He watched as Nasir slid under the blanket. He could feel Nasir's warmth radiating towards him. Yet neither one officially moved closer to the other, though he was certain they both wished for it. They had shared a lot of their past, hidden thoughts that they hadn't thought to share. 

“Agron?” Nasir whispered. 

“Yes?” 

“May I ask question?” Nasir shifted as though uncomfortable or nervous. 

“Always,” Agron told him. 

“I am not accustomed to affections or sharing bed space yet I would like to attempt it with you.” Nasir coughed. 

“Which is?” Agron asked. 

“I would like to be in your arms,” Nasir said quietly. 

Agron smiled. “As would I,” he paused. “But I have one condition.” 

Nasir froze and did not say anything. 

“It is a promise I require of you.” Agron sighed. “I would have you swear to tell me if I cross a boundary with you or attempt something which you are not agreeable to.” 

Nasir turned his gaze to his, his eyes wide with confusion. 

Agron just looked at him. “I do not wish to be like the others, Nasir” he whispered. “I would have you choose to come to me, to be with me.” 

“Then I shall swear to be honest with you.” Nasir said softly as he reached out to Agron. 

Agron pulled him close and found Nasir curled up into his chest and their legs tangled together. Nasir had one hand curled up and holding onto the thin vest Agron was still wearing while the other was throw across Agron's chest. He seemed to wish to pull himself as close as possible to Agron, which Agron was more than fine with. 

He had both arms around Nasir finding out again how little the man was. 

“Will you remain through night?” Agron asked softly, glancing to make certain his drapery was closed. 

Nasir nodded. “If you'll have me.” 

“Nasir,” he said sternly. “I always shall. Yet you will not be disobeying command?” 

“No. Dominus tends to send me to my own chambers for he prefers woman's flesh to keep company through sleep,” Nasir said though he did not sound upset, which Agron was grateful for. 

“Then any night you desire, I shall be here,” Agron told him. It surprised him to realize that he meant it and hoped Nasir would find his way to visit him in future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caesar travels to Egypt, bringing Agron and Nasir along. Agron struggles with Nasir's insecurities.

The journey to Egypt was uneventful; Agron was kept under deck with the other slaves. It was a calm sea which made travel more comfortable. Nasir's presence by his side also was a welcome comfort. The man had barely slept the night before for he had been rushing to get final preparations in order for their journey to Egypt.

Nasir had looked pale and near death when they arrived at the dock. Agron had taken it upon himself to make Nasir as comfortable as he could so he might rest a while. They huddled in a corner with Nasir leaning against him with his head resting upon his shoulder as Agron's arm wrapped around his shoulder. That had taken a little convincing because Nasir hadn't want to draw attention to them.

Agron did not particularly care what the other slaves thought of his actions because he was only looking out for the only person he actually cared about in this place.

Though one particular woman keep glancing at him and smiling whenever she caught his eye. Agron just tilted his head back and closed his eyes hoping for sleep. If sleep arrived it would be welcomed and if not, then he would avoid prying eyes.

Agron did end up succumbing to sleep for part of their journey though it was fitful and offered little rest. He felt Nasir wake and move but he had not reacted and Nasir found his way back to Agron's side to attempt sleep again.

Caesar had demanded both Agron and Nasir's presence when they were preparing to arrive at the palace they were residing in. Caesar rambled on for a while about what he expected from the slaves and how Tiberius was to be in charge of making sure everything is done in the proper way.

Agron did not use much effort in listening for Caesar had no words for him. He just wished Agron's presence nearby to make statement how much power he has. That was how Caesar used Agron.

His mind wandered to their upcoming journey to Syria. Caesar had told him of it the previous day but had sworn him to speak of it to no one. He had laughed after that because Agron did not _speak_ to any, or so he thought.

The journey sounded important, perhaps dangerous and Agron's blood surged at the thought of doing something useful, something reminiscent of his gladiator days.

Caesar waved off those who wished to speak to him and grabbed Agron's arm before he went to the chambers set up for him. “A moment,” Caesar said quietly and he pulled Agron to the side. 

Agron looked at him, his brows furrowed in confusion.

 “I have request of you,” Caesar said as he let go of Agron. “Allow Tiberius to stay in your chambers.”

 Agron was very confused. Caesar did not seem to care as much about Nasir as he did for the women, and this request did not seem to be true.

 “I value Tiberius and take him with for others enjoy his company,” Caesar said, his eyes glancing over at Nasir who was busy talking quietly with some of the other house slaves. “Yet there are few within these walls that would seek to take advantage when offer is not given.”

 Agron nodded.

“It is why I request that he stay with you, for none shall try to go up against a gladiator,” Caesar explained. “I trust that you shall keep him secure.”

Agron bowed his head. He followed Caesar back to where the others were waiting. Nasir looked at him in confusion but Agron just shook his head.

Caesar clapped his hands together and addressed his slaves. “Go to chambers and see selves washed and rested for tomorrow you are expected to resume your duties.”

Nasir smiled at Agron before beginning after the other house slaves.

Caesar stopped him. “You shall be staying in the gladiator's chambers, Tiberius. To keep prying hands away from you.”

Nasir glanced between the two of them, but Agron could not decipher anything on his face. He hated it a little.

“Gratitude, dominus,” Nasir said quietly as he bowed his head.

“Tiberius,” Caesar called as they began walking to where Agron's chambers were. “I shall expect your presence at morning meal.”

“Yes, dominus,” Nasir said, bowing his head again. Then he followed after Agron in silence until they reached _their_ chambers.

Agron hadn't turned around before he found Nasir in his arms and a laugh escaping the smaller man.

“How did you find way for us to be together?” Nasir asked softly.

Agron shook his head. “It was not I. Caesar requested me to house you to keep others away.”

“Then I should not wander from your side,” Nasir said as he smiled at Agron. His smile was as bright as the sun and made Agron's heart forget to beat.

“No, you should not.” Agron tugged him closer to press a kiss to his hair. 

* * *

Agron's days in Egypt were spent trailing after Caesar like a schooled dog and kept watch for any sign of attack or betrayal. As he rarely left the palace, or Cleopatra's company, there was not much for Agron to watch for.

Caesar sent him away at night because he had Cleopatra to keep him occupied, Agron's nights were able to be spent with Nasir in the privacy of their chambers lost in each others' arms.

They spoke of little things. Memories Agron has of his homeland, the few and far between. Nasir and his only memory of his brother. Agron and the first time he faced challenger in the arena, the first time he spilled blood. Nasir and the woman who had been mother to him in Caesar's villa. They tried to stay on gentle subjects because neither wished to dwell to much on the harsher memories

They had not done anything more than little touches, but it was enough. Agron did not wish to pressure Nasir for anything more physical because he was a body slave and did not wish for him to believe that was the only reason for Agron's interest.

Agron would not be able to come to terms with that, would not be able to forgive himself if Nasir ever believed that. For Nasir was the most beautiful person Agron had ever met and Agron wished to treat him as such.

He was gorgeous with his dark eyes and golden skin and long, dark hair. Yet he had such heart and determination. He had shown both when he had continued to try and engage Agron in conversation, even though he was unresponsive.

It was something that had endeared Nasir to him.

Another thing was they way the Syrian slept. His face was completely relaxed and open, though he twitched if Agron trailed a finger down his cheek. His hair was spilled ink over the pillow or Agron's chest. And he always slept curled around Agron.

When Agron slept on his back, Nasir was curled into his side and perched partly on top of his chest. Both arms were around Agron and clutching at him, while one of Nasir's legs was wedged between Agron's. Agron was left to place a hand on his back or hip while his other tangled in his hair. Some times Nasir would trail his fingers along Agron's side until either of them feel to slumber.

Occasionally Nasir slept on his back and pulled Agron to be wrapped around him. He would tug until Agron practically covered him as a second blanket. Agron's arms would wind around Nasir's smaller frame and he would rest his head on Nasir's chest near his heart. Nasir would press him as close as possible and grip his hair. Agron had thought it would be uncomfortable, but it had never been.

Though on this night, Agron had been late to bed for Caesar had requested him for the eyes of some of Cleopatra's guests. They had wished to lay eyes on a proper Roman Gladiator.

He arrived back to their chambers to find Nasir asleep. He was curled up on what would have been Agron's side, if Nasir hadn't maneuvered them to the middle of the bed every night.

Agron just smiled as he divested the armor he had worn for the evening.

He shifted onto the bed and curled around Nasir. The man hadn't woken but shifted into Agron and gripped at the hand and arm Agron was thrown over him. Agron sighed into Nasir's head and smiled as he fell asleep, thinking once again how lucky he was to find favor with the gods to allow him Nasir. 

* * *

Agron had spent the night in his chambers preparing himself for his journey to Syria in the morning.

Nasir's company had been called upon by one of the men within the palace so Agron was cursed with wandering thoughts. Thoughts of the past that had been lost and the future they were bound to.

Nasir walked in and smiled at Agron though it was not the smile Agron had grown used to. It was a shadow of the same. “You are packing?”

“Yes. Caesar will make journey in the morning,” Agron told him as he tied his pack closed.

“You are to join him?” Nasir asked as he sat upon the bed.

“Yes. It is my _duty_ ,” he said, “to offer protection to the man.”

Nasir nodded and watched Agron as he drank. “How long until you return?”

Agron passed Nasir his cup of water and frowned when he did not drink any. “A few days.”

“Would the gods grant safe passage.”

“Ease troubles,” Agron laughed and moved to stand in front of him. “We will not be parted long.”

“It is not that.”

“Then what troubles so?” Agron asked moving to sit beside him.

“It is of no importance,” Nasir said quietly.

“The shadows in your eyes speak otherwise,” Agron said. “Would that you speak and see them lifted.”

Nasir stood and walked away from him. “Why does it fucking matter?”

Agron frowned. Nasir rarely raised his voice and his anger was something Agron had not expected. “I did not intend to cause offense, only to ease whatever troubles weigh upon your heart.” Agron stood as well and moved to pour cup of wine.

"You speak as though my troubles hold meaning to you,” Nasir said from where he was leaning against the wall.

Agron frowned as he drank. “They do,” he said. “As you do.”

“It is misplaced.”

Agron clenched his jaw as he set the cup down. “What meaning do words hold?”

“You speak of meaning and concern for something that should not hold such,” Nasir said quietly.

Agron felt his own anger spike and looked away from Nasir. “Speak plainly to give voice to concern or break no more upon subject.” Agron sighed trying to control his temper and ran his hands through his short hair. “I cannot ease what is unknown.”

Nasir looked down, letting out a breath. “You seek to offer comfort to me, one so ruined and undeserving of it.”

“You are nothing ruined,” Agron said as he moved towards him. “No one is more deserving.”

Nasir's brow was furrowed when he looked up at Agron. “You know where I was this night and what is commanded of me. How can you desire company of one so tainted?”

Agron wanted to reach out and reassure him with touch that it was Nasir that held his heart and spirit, yet his words stopped him. “Is that how you see self?”

“You do not?” Nasir countered.

"No,” Agron said softly.

“Then see vision cleared!” Nasir hissed as he pushed passed Agron. “I am no better than common whore.”

Agron felt his heart constrict at Nasir's words and the sorrow that he saw in his eyes. This wasn't new territory for them but it was the first time Nasir had become angered at the subject. Agron only wished he had his brother's way of speaking to others and offering comfort. He wanted to ease Nasir's anger and fear.

“Do you believe they do not deserve company or love?” Agron asked softly.

“Of course not,” Nasir said.

“Then why do you feel you are undeserving?” Agron took a few steps toward Nasir.

Nasir looked up at him, looking impossibly young, incredibly vulnerable, yet he said nothing.

“I desire your company because of _you_ , not because of what you do,” Agron said softly. “We both have done much in this life we are not proud of, yet it was not by choice.” He reached out to touch Nasir's face, hold it gently to keep his eyes on him.

“You can look past it?”

“If you can look past the broken, ruined man before you,” Agron replied.

“You are not ruined.”

“Yes I am. I fell apart after Duro's death,” Agron said softly. “I barely spoke, barely ate. I was just an empty shell fighting upon the sands of the arena.”

“You were still fighting though, for Duro's honor,” Nasir said softly.

Agron sighed and shook his head. “Not _for_ him. To join him,” he admitted quietly. The words felt harsh on his tongue, the weight of them seemed to stick in his throat.

Nasir looked sadly surprised, his brown eyes wide and his lip trembled. “Agron...” he whispered as his hands rested against Agron's chest.

Agron smiled sadly at him and trailed his hands through his hair. “I've taken many lives, Nasir. Their blood will always stain my hands. Falling as a gladiator was only chance I had at peace.”

“You wished to die?” His fingers gripped, searching for purchase against his bare chest.

Agron shook his head. “I had. Until you.”

Nasir pulled away, shaking his head. “I do not understand.”

Agron smiled at him. “You gave me will to live. To _want_ to live, instead of passing time until the gods take me.”

“Why me?”

“Your heart,” Agron said simply. “Your determination and spirit, the way you kept trying to break words though I never gave voice.” Agron laughed. “Is it any wonder I lost myself to you?”

“You...what?” Nasir asked.

“It is you I desire, Nasir, _all_ of you.” Agron leaned down as he tilted Nasir's face to kiss him. His hands remained gentle on his face because Nasir had yet to respond. Agron wanted to devour him, drown himself in Nasir, but stopped himself.

He rested his head against Nasir's and moved his arms down to wrap around Nasir. “Rid yourself of doubts. I want _you_ in whatever way you're willing to give me.”

Nasir nodded and moved forward to kiss him again. His lips were soft, unyielding as he pressed their lips together. Agron let his tongue sweep across Nasir's bottom lip before sucking on it and gently nibbling. Nasir sighed into his mouth and Agron wished nothing more than to find all the touches that would make that noise fall from Nasir's lips.

Yet it would not be tonight.

They fell into bed together, trading kisses or gentle touches and Agron was more than happy with that.

* * *

Agron stood off to the side, hands behind back, and waited for Caesar to finish with his meeting with Antonius. He had arrived before them to meet with Caesar while in Syria. Agron believed it had something to do with a planned attack on the land, but he was uncertain because he was not listening.

What Caesar did or did not do was of no importance to him. As long as he continued to treat Nasir well and gave him coin, Agron was content. One day, he would purchase their freedom. Nasir would never again have to be an object meant to give pleasure to another.

Thinking of Nasir brought a small wave of sadness to Agron for his missed the Syrian. He had only been away from the man for a few days, but it was enough. After so many nights sleeping together, it was difficult to find rest without the smaller man tangled with him.

It had been more difficult to leave the morning of his departure than Agron had expected. He knew it had been because of their talk the night before. Agron hadn't wanted to leave Nasir, not when he was feeling vulnerable. Offering comfort and reassurances was one of the only things Agron would be able to do for Nasir.

Yet he had to leave.

Nasir stayed with him in the morning, acting as though he was helping Agron pack for Syria. Though they both knew that he was only trying to delay the inevitable—just as Agron was.

Agron had set the bag on the bed before reaching out to gently touch Nasir's face. “I shall return shortly,” he said quietly.

Nasir had nodded and looked as though he was trying not to show his sadness, just as Agron was. Wasn't it strange that this man had sneaked in and consumed Agron, heart, mind, and soul? He had crept past Agron's defenses and now all he wanted was to shield him from the horrors of the world and show him how amazing he was.

Agron had leaned down to kiss him. Nasir looked up at him with a hopeful, delighted expression. He probably would have spent the next several hours kissing the Syrian and proving just how much he longed for his company if Caesar hadn't called for him.

He heard Caesar laugh and turned his attention back to the man. Antonius embraced Caesar and they walked toward Agron.

Caesar smiled. “Come, gladiator. There are questionable women we wish to entertain.”

Agron nodded and followed after Caesar and Antonius, keeping his eyes focused in case of threat.

Agron could only frown when they arrived at the whore house, though he should not have expected any less. Caesar loved his wine and sex, and Antonius just enjoyed everything. Though, Antonius was not as vulgar as Caesar and neither were as crass as Brutus.

Caesar made attempt to lure one of the whores away from one of the drunken men who had already staked a claim on her. The man protested, but as Caesar was willing to pay double the coin for her, her master happily agreed kicked the man away.

The drunk was furious and reached for one of the swords ever present at whore houses. He didn't even have it in his grasp before Agron's hand was around his neck and he steered him toward the door.

“Kill him,” Caesar demanded. “I do not care for his attitude.”

Agron nodded and brought his other hand up to the man's neck. He broke it simply and tossed his body onto the road.

He walked back in to stand at Caesar's side as though nothing of the ordinary had just happened. Caesar just smiled at him as the woman sucked at his cock. Antonius sat near Caesar with a woman upon his lap as well. Agron found it easier to ignore Caesar and his whore. He didn't like the way Caesar's eyes remained on him, nor the unpleasant thoughts creeping into his mind about Nasir in similar circumstances.

Thankfully, they were not at the whore house very long and soon Caesar and Antonius led him back to the road. Agron wished they were traveling back to Cleopatra's palace because he missed Nasir, not just because they were something akin to lovers, but to have someone there to break words with.

Caesar passed Agron a handful of coin. “Find whore to entertain self,” he instructed. “Antonius and I have a private meeting.”

Agron nodded and waited until they were out of sight before turning. He had no interest in finding a whore nor wine. Though he did wish to try and find something for Nasir.

He knew as slaves, they were not allowed possessions, but he was in Syria, the lands from which Nasir was born. Hopefully there would be something he could buy that would cause no notice. Otherwise he would just hold onto object until he had freed them both from Caesar's control.

Agron had been saving coin since his brother's death. He hadn't expected to use it, but he hadn't wished to give it away either. Whoever had next found way into his cell at the ludus would have found a sizable collection of coin. Until he was sold to Caesar—then he packed it, in case he had no way to die. Then he would purchase his freedom and go fight in the pits until death finally claimed him.

That had been his plan, until Nasir.

The man had warmed Agron's heart, his soul, in a way that he hadn't even realized needed warming. He gave him purpose, a _desire_ for life once more. A desire for love. He doubted Nasir knew just how deeply Agron felt for him, doubted that he would believe him.

He was walking along the road, stopping at certain carts with jewelry and trinkets.

He saw it: a thin, black ribbon. It would not cause notice if he wore it in his hair. And he would have at least one thing with his heritage attached to it.

A necklace that was positioned next to the ribbon caught Agron's eye as well. It was rather simple. Just black leather strips woven together to hang low upon his chest, nearly hitting his stomach. There were tiny, black feathers attached to the ends of the strings and Agron was reminded of Duro.

His brother always wore an earring that had black feathers dangling from it.

He purchased that in addition to the fabric. Agron immediately put the necklace around his neck, not caring that, as a slave, he was not allowed possessions. Caesar would either object to it, or he wouldn’t.

If he did object to it, Agron would keep it as a reminder to fuel his desire for freedom.

He tied the ribbon around his wrist before covering it with the fabric wrapping his wrist. Agron did not wish to be questioned on it, for it was no one's business but his and Nasir's.

Agron walked back to where Caesar and Antonius were and decided to wait until they were finished. After all, he had no other desires or needs to fulfill except getting back to Nasir. 

* * *

Agron had not seen Nasir since their arrival back at the palace. Caesar had been swept up into Cleopatra's arms the moment they walked in and Agron dismissed. He hadn't dared asked where Nasir—Tiberius—was because it would make no difference. It might also cause questions to arise in Caesar, ones that he had no answers to.

He was just left to wait until Nasir was finished with the tasks he was busy doing.

Agron had been left to entertain himself for the day. He had gone to check on their chambers and unpack his bag. He made certain to keep the ribbon hidden. It was not a large gift, but it was something he hoped Nasir would like.

He was nervous, something he had not felt in years. It made him uncomfortable.

Their chambers were in slight disarray, so Agron tidied it. He refilled their wine and water, emptied the bowls, and made their bed. It had not escaped Agron's notice that only one side of the bed had been slept in. Agron merely smiled to himself.

He then went out to eat dinner and was surprised to not see Nasir. While they did not always have dinner together, it was normally the time when their paths crossed. Either while Agron was on his way to dinner or away from it. This palace was too big for Agron to know every place Nasir might possibly be.

Agron attempted to avoid the gaze of the same fair haired woman who had made eyes at him on journey to Egypt, yet every time he glanced up she was watching him. He quickly ate to dissuade her from approaching him.

As the trip had left him tired and full of grime, he went to the bath meant for the slaves. Cleopatra wished her slaves properly bathed, something Caesar also desired, which was why she had baths made specifically for her slaves. Agron undressed quickly and bathed even quicker for he did not wish for any to intrude upon him. Though he had been a slave for years, being watched while in such a vulnerable position caused unease in Agron.

After his bath, he went back to his chambers, hoping Nasir would be along shortly if not already waiting for him.

Nasir was not there and Agron sighed in disappointment. He simply laid on the bed and closed his eyes, resting his tired body. It was not as though he had been training, but standing with straight back for hours and not being allowed to move was beginning to cause him more pain than training.

“Agron!” Nasir called and Agron found the man nearly on top of him before he could open his eyes.

Agron just laughed and pulled him into his arms. “Was my presence missed?”

“Very much so,” Nasir said in his quiet voice.

“As was yours,” Agron admitted. “It was difficult to sleep without being in your arms.”

Nasir smiled that shy, hopeful smile of his. “I found it rather difficult as well.” He looked down to Agron's lips before moving back up to his eyes.

Agron just smiled and pulled himself up to kiss him. Nasir was half in his lap, but neither cared. Nasir grabbed his face with both hands, refusing to break apart until they both needed air to breathe. Nasir rested his forehead against Agron's while one hand slid around to gently grip at the hair at the back of Agron's neck.

Agron kissed his cheeks and trailed down his jaw before claiming his lips once more. It was soft and gentle for he was still nervous to give Nasir his gift.

“I have something for you,” Agron said quietly.

“Oh?”

Agron shifted him aside to stand and retrieve the ribbon. He pulled it out of where he had hidden it and held it out to Nasir.

Nasir frowned as he took it and turned it over in his hands. “You bought this for me?”

Agron nodded. “I saw it and thought of you,” he told him.

Nasir was silent for a moment as he held the ribbon as though it was pottery about to be shattered. “I have never received such a gift before.”

Agron rubbed the back of his neck. “I wished to get you something grander. Yet it would be discovered.” They both knew the rules regarding slaves and their possessions.

Nasir smiled at him and clutched the ribbon. “Gratitude.”

Agron nodded and returned his smile. It was one of Agron's happiest moments when Nasir smiled at him to rival the sun.

Nasir held out a hand to beckon him closer, to which Agron happily obliged. He pulled Agron back to bed and draped Agron over him.

“Were days filled with excitement?” Nasir asked running his hands through Agron's short hair.

Agron shook his head. “One man made attempt on Caesar, though was not able to fulfill it. Caesar was so happy he tried to tempt me with whores.”

Nasir clutched his hair for a second before letting go and resuming his motions. “Caesar holds you in high regard. He wished only to give you pleasure.”

Agron laughed. “It was unneeded. And unwanted for I have you.” He twisted his head to press a kiss to Nasir's chest, next to his heart. “How were your days?”

Nasir sighed and shook his head. “Fine.” He paused before coughing. “I slept with your cloak the second night.”

Agron smiled but he heard something in Nasir's voice that made him want to ask what caused the furrowed brow and broken gaze. Yet he would not. He knew Nasir would only share what he felt comfortable with and, as much as he wanted to push the issue to make Nasir open up and perhaps help lift his burdens, Nasir would not wish to talk about certain tasks required of him.

He wanted to remove doubts or fear or memories from Nasir. He turned his head to kiss against Nasir's chest. He shifted to cover Nasir entirely as the soft, little kisses covered Nasir's chest. Nasir's hand moved along Agron's back to grip his shoulders.

Nasir sighed against him when Agron's lips found their way to his neck. Nasir hand in his hair tightened and the other came to hold his head. Agron hated that fucking collar on Nasir's neck and wanted nothing more than to rip it off. _One day_ , he thought to himself as he trailed kisses along Nasir's jaw.

He felt, or perhaps heard, Nasir smile. Agron wanted nothing more than to kiss him, taste this man forever. To show him how much Agron longed for him, desired him, loved him.

Nasir tilted Agron's head so he could claim his lips. It was gentle and full of all the promises they couldn't yet voice. It was enough.

Agron settled himself against Nasir and felt the Syrian's fingers in his hair.

“Gratitude,” Nasir whispered.

Agron nodded against him. He wasn't sure if Nasir was thanking him for the ribbon, the kisses, or just being here. The reason was of no concern because he would do anything for Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Nasir is more insecure in this verse, but I've written it that way because the inner strength that Nasir has in canon was because of his high position in his dominus' villa. i think that being a body slave caused a lot of inner turmoil for Nasir, though we didn't see it. It's only coming to light in this verse because Nasir doesn't have the guarantee of staying with Caesar. He's not exactly favored here and those things weight more heavily on him.
> 
> I am so sorry I disappeared for a long time. It's why I prefer not to post anything of a long story until it's completely written because it's like a law that once you start a WIP, everything that can get in the way of your writing does. My anxiety, life, and family overwhelmed me and I just couldn't focus to sit down and write. But I have been writing and it is finished. I just have to tweak a few little things as I post the chapters, but it is done and I should be finished posting it in the next two weeks. 
> 
> But things are finally settling down in my life as well and I feel like I can continue writing, so I would like to get to the other prompts I received and left partially finished. I can only apologize again for my absence. I never intended it to happen, but that's the thing about life. It sneaks up on you and sort of throws you for a loop and turns everything upside down until you don't know how to manage it all or can't manage it all and just sort of take a break from as much as you can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their return from Egypt causes a slight change in their time spent together. Caesar hear's Agron's voice for the first time and Nasir seizes a presented opportunity.

The seas on the journey home were rough and unyielding. It was as though Neptune himself ascended from the seas to cause such trouble.

Agron had been required to remain with Caesar's company for a time as he went over tactics and planning Agron's new tasks. It was tedious, but Agron hoped that Caesar would permit him leave soon. He wished to return to Nasir's side. He had not looked well when he had left him.

Caesar eventually sighed and closed his eyes. “I appear to be more tired than I thought,” he smiled at Agron. “Go, join others and keep things controlled in my absence.”

Agron bowed his head and turned to leave and make his way below where the other slaves were.

Nasir was hunched over a pot in the corner when Agron finally found. He knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Nasir,” he whispered.

Nasir turned and smiled weakly at him. “I shall be no company to you, Agron,” he said quietly.

Agron shook his head. “Yours is the only company I desire,” he told him. “Would you like water?”

Nasir's eyes watered and he nodded before vomiting into the pot. Agron squeezed his shoulder and walked over to get some water.

“He forced you to get him water?” A woman asked him. She was fair haired with dark eyes but they did not look warm or friendly as Nasir's did. Agron believed her name was Diomena or Donia.

“I offered,” Agron said quietly as he filled two cups with water.

“Sure you did,” she said. She placed her hand upon his arm and squeezed. “You are just too kind.”

Agron frowned at her and carried the water over to Nasir. He grabbed another pot for Nasir on his way. He set the pot down and sat next to Nasir. He set the cups down and rubbed at his back until he sat up.

Agron passed him a cup before shifting so Nasir could rest against him. Agron's hand swiped across his forehead and sighed in relief when he felt no fever. “I believe it is just illness from rough seas.”

“It is unpleasant,” Nasir said with a grimace. “And exhausting.”

Agron nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. “Then you shall rest.”

Nasir nodded and leaned against him, letting him take the cup from him. He close his eyes and held one of Agron's arms across him.

“Are you chilled?” Agron asked.

Nasir shook his head. “No.”

Agron smiled at him though he could not see. He kissed his head again before resting his head against Nasir's.

They were quiet for a while until Agron broke it. “Why were you alone when I arrived?”

Nasir chuckled tiredly. “The others do not wish to help me.” He sighed. “They would see me sold to mines.”

Agron nearly growled as he glared at those around. None were paying any attention to Nasir, though the woman was staring at Agron. He turned his eyes back to Nasir and sighed, “I will not see that happen.”

Nasir chuckled and clutched at his stomach before falling over the pot Agron had brought over. Agron could only rub his back and whisper soothing words though he wasn't sure Nasir could hear him. Nasir groaned and Agron passed him the second cup of water.

“I shall be back shortly,” Agron said softly, leaning down to kiss Nasir's head. He grabbed the pot to go empty over side of ship. He was grateful that Neptune decided to refrain from making it piss on them from the heavens as well. He filled another cup of water on his way back to Nasir who was now leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

Agron smiled sadly at the sight and wished Nasir to feel better quickly. He passed him the fresh cup of water before taking the other pot to empty while he was up. Nasir hadn't drank much water he noticed when he set the freshly emptied pot next to the other one, but Agron still grabbed the two empty cups to fill with water in case Nasir wished for them later.

The woman walked back to where Agron was filling the cups and touched his arm. “I would share bed with you, to see you from..the _ill_ ,” she said smiling.

Agron shook his head and simply walked away from her. He had no interest in learning more about her because Nasir needed him. Nasir's eyes were on him as he walked over and Agron smiled at him.

He settled against the floor again, setting the cups beside him. He grabbed the one Nasir was weakly holding and placed it next to the others. “How do you feel?”

Nasir sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Better.”

Agron chuckled at reached out to grab his hand. “Why don't you rest a while?” He brought Nasir's hand to his mouth to kiss it before placing it against his thigh.

“And leave you at the mercy of Diomena?” Nasir asked weakly. “I'd rather not.”

Agron smiled at him. “Ease your mind for you know I only have eyes for dark, Syrian boys with quiet voice and blinding smile.”

Nasir smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“Now, rest,” Agron said softly.

Nasir pulled himself onto Agron's lap and settled himself between his legs so he could rest against his chest. Agron reached over to grab the cloak Nasir had been sitting on to drape over him. One of Nasir's hands rested against Agron's thigh.

Agron kissed his head and gently wrapped his arms around him. It was enough to give comfort and warmth but hopefully not too tight to cause discomfort.

“You will stay?” Nasir asked quietly.

“I shall not leave your side until we reach land once more,” Agron swore.

“Gratitude,” Nasir whispered.

Agron nodded. “Just rest,” he said softly. He waited until Nasir had fallen to slumber before attempting sleep himself.

* * *

It took Nasir two days to recover from the illness from the rough sea and Agron had not had a chance to see him, nor check on him. Caesar kept him incredibly busy.

He had officially became Caesar's guard when they arrived back in Rome. He had accompanied Caesar into the city both days Nasir had been ill. Nothing of note had happened except Caesar believing himself a god. But that was almost an every day occurrence with the man, so Agron paid it no notice.

Then Agron had been thrown into training in the evenings so his days were full and he had no time to visit with Nasir.

He had gone to check on him both nights, but he was already asleep and Agron hadn't wanted to wake him. As much as he wanted to talk with Nasir, he knew that Nasir needed rest in order to regain his health.

It was why Agron practically threw himself at Nasir when he walked into Agron's chambers after the second day of Nasir being ill. Nasir laughed and wrapped his arms around Agron.

Agron pulled away and brushed his fingers over Nasir's face. “Are you okay?” he asked as he glanced over Nasir, searching for any sign that something was not right.

Nasir nodded and smiled. “Yes. Still a little tired, but medicus says that's to be expected.”

“I was worried, not being able to talk to you,” he said quietly.

Nasir tilted his head. “You did not visit me.” It was a statement but Agron heard the question hidden.

“Caesar had me accompany him to city. When I returned I had training,” he explained. “I wished to see you before retiring to bed, yet you were asleep and I wished not to wake you.”

Nasir smiled shyly and looked down. “Would that I had been awake.”

“You are awake now,” Agron reminded him and pulled him to kiss him. It was gentle but all encompassing. Agron's kept his hands on Nasir's face as the Syrian's fell to his hips, they gripped him tightly and pulled him closer. They shared breath when they broke apart, foreheads still together.

“Would it be alright if I stayed with you?” Nasir asked quietly.

Agron nodded. “Of course. I had offered my chambers and company to you before departing to Egypt. You would have difficult time leaving for I have missed your presence.”

“Have you?” Nasir asked as he slipped under the blankets on Agron's bed.

“Is it not obvious?” Agron asked as he pulled his curtains shut. He blew out the candles that were not near the bed before joining Nasir.

The smaller man instantly attached himself to Agron, nestling into his side and partly on top of him. Agron could only smile because he loved the way Nasir seemed to _fit_ with him. Not just physically but it was as though Nasir was meant to fill all the spaces that had opened up since Duro's death and even the ones Agron hadn't been aware of. They just _fit._

“Diomena has been whispering of you as late,” Nasir said. “Since your talk on ship.”

“It is of little matter to me for I do not intend on breaking any words with her,” Agron said quietly.

Nasir sighed and placed his hand on Agron's chest. “There is talk of you amongst all the slaves,” Nasir told him.

“What of?” Agron asked.

“They wish to know more about you, your name especially,” Nasir said and kissed Agron's chest. “What you favor and what you do not.”

“Why are they interested so?”

“You have gained dominus' favor ,” Nasir explained. “If you were to have a chosen partner or favored slave, dominus might look upon them with more favor as well.”

Agron laughed and shook his head. “Let their mouths run away with them for nothing will come of their words. Someone has already captured my heart,” he finished. 

He felt Nasir freeze against him and nearly apologized on instinct, but the words he spoke were true. He did _love_ Nasir, he had known for a while, but hadn't truly realized what it was he was feeling until that moment.

Agron hadn't wished for Nasir to feel uncomfortable, but he also wished him to know the extent of his desires and kindness to the man. Nasir didn't break any words on it, but Agron felt his shocked happiness through the rest of the night.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since their trip to Egypt. His life as a guard had not changed much. He still trained when he did not accompany Caesar into the city.

However, he now had Nasir's company to look forward to, to enjoy. They were not able to spend much time together during the day, but almost every night they were able to spend alone.

It was a welcome comfort. Agron had forgotten what it was to have someone wish to spend time with you, to care for you. He'd been on his own ever since Duro's death.

Agron pushed those thoughts from his mind as he walked into the room Caesar was currently waiting in.

“Ah, gladiator, sit,” Caesar commanded.

Agron took offered seat and waited for the reason he had been called to this meeting.

“I would have you rewarded for services,” Caesar started with the smirk upon his lips. “With pleasures of the flesh.”

Agron swallowed as he watched Caesar wave women in and toward him. “Apologies, dominus,” Agron said softly. “Woman's touch is not one that offers comfort.”

Caesar laughed. “Is that so?” He walked over to the women and gently started shuffling them aside. “Go to my chambers and I shall join you.”

Agron looked up at Caesar and waited for him to speak.

Caesar laughed. “If I had known it was only women's attentions that would have your giving voice, I would have offered months ago.”

Agron just watched him laugh for a few moments before he collected himself.

“It is of no matter,” Caesar said waving a hand. “It is your silence that has made me begin to respect you, for I know that you shall only speak if reason demands it.”

Agron nodded.

“So it is a man's touch you prefer?” Caesar asked. “Or none at all?”

“Gratitude for offer, dominus, but I do not require such pleasures,” Agron said quietly.

“You may address me as Caesar. We are both men here,” he laughed. “Come now, every man desires such things.” Caesar chuckled when Agron made no move to reply. “Then we might come to agreement another time then.”

“Apologies, Dominus,” Nasir called to him from the doorway. “I would break words.”

Caesar nodded and made way to him. He listened as Nasir spoke quietly to him. Agron wished he could hear what Nasir was saying out of fear it was somehow about Nasir's person. Yet he was grateful that he could not for there were things Nasir did that Agron would rather not know of.

Caesar laughed loudly and clasped Nasir on the shoulder. “Tiberius believes you to be partial to his company. As my trusted guard, you shall have him if you so desire.”

Agron frowned because he did not wish for Nasir's company because Caesar wished it so. He wanted Nasir and his time together to be when they would like it. Yet he glanced at Nasir who was pleading with his eyes and Agron was not about to refuse Nasir's offer. “That would be agreeable,” Agron said softly.

Caesar smirked at him and pushed Nasir toward him. “Then go, gladiator. Show him a thing or two,” Caesar laughed.

“Gratitude, Caesar,” Agron said with calm voice only from years of practice. He left after Caesar's nod of dismissal with Nasir following close behind.

Neither spoke until they were in Agron's chambers. Agron pulled the drapery closed and rounded on Nasir. “Did I not make clear that I wanted our time to be when we chose, not because we were ordered to?”

Nasir nodded. “Yes, yet I thought this would be agreeable,” he said softly.

“Agreeable? Nasir, I am now considered one of the men who claim you for base pleasures,” he spat out as he sat upon his bed. It was the last thing he had wanted, to be considered just another man who staked a claim upon Nasir with no meaning.

“Yet we will be allowed more time together,” Nasir said softly. “And the more nights I spend with you, the less nights I have to spend with others,” he said as he walked to stand in front of Agron.

Agron looked up at him though he did not have to strain neck. Even whilst sitting upon the bed, Nasir was not much taller than he.

“I did not think of how it would affect you,” Nasir admitted. “Apologies.”

Agron shook his head and pulled the man into his arms. “None required. You seized opportunity I hadn't thought of. Opportunity that gives us time together and limits nights spent with other company for you.”

“You are not angry?” Nasir asked quietly.

“No,” Agron said. He tilted his head to kiss Nasir. 

Nasir let out a breath as he rested his head upon Agron's shoulder. “Now there is reason for you to require attentions from me. One dominus will encourage.”

Agron merely smiled at him and brought his hands up to Nasir's face. He pulled him down to kiss him gently upon his lips. “Then I shall have to give you my gratitude,” he whispered as he leaned to kiss Nasir's cheeks, his nose, along his jaw, wherever his lips could reach to give those soft, reassuring touches that Nasir wished for and Agron wished only to bestow upon the man.

Nasir turned his head to force Agron to meet his lips. It was demanding, unyielding, yet still full of the gentleness that Agron had grown to expect from Nasir. He could feel the heat radiating from Nasir's body as if he was standing in front of the sun. It was exciting and terrifying to be this close, this intertwined with someone. But Nasir made it seem as if the most natural thing in the world.

Agron pulled Nasir's bottom lip between his own pleased when the man moved to almost sit upon his lap. He moved his hands to Nasir's waist as he fell back upon the bed. The squeak that came form Nasir's shock made him laugh.

“That was not very kind,” Nasir scolding as he moved to rest atop Agron's hips.

Agron leaned up to claim his lips once more, running his hands along Nasir's sides. “Apologies,” he whispered. His lips sucking on the soft skin of Nasir's neck. “Caught in moment.”

Nasir let out a breathy chuckle as he arched his neck for Agron. One of his hands found its way into Agron's short hair. He scraped his fingers along his scalp causing Agron to shiver. He then griped the hair to pull Agron's head back up.

He attacked Agron's mouth as though he was desperate. Perhaps he was. Perhaps they both were. Agron didn't know. He didn't particularly care.

Agron was currently surrounded by Nasir, the sound of his breathing and the occasional hiss that escaped his throat when Agron did something he particularly enjoyed, like kissing the spot just below his ear. The heat of Nasir's body, his desire was seeping through him and giving him breath and life in a way that Agron had never thought possible. The scent that he had come to know as Nasir was all he knew in that moment and it was all he wanted to know until the end of his time.

He wanted to open his eyes, take in every minute detail of the man's face, his body, to know the reaction to every touch, every kiss, every taste, yet he could not find it in himself to break away. Not yet, from the lips and man who was busy claiming him.

Nasir pushed himself at Agron as his lips moved to his jaw. “I feel like it's not enough,” he whispered against Agron's jaw. “Yet too much.”

“We shall have to spend time practicing proper amount,” Agron sighed against him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He had meant to halt his actions, to assure himself that this was what they both wanted. But Nasir's warmth against him, holding him down and keeping him grounded as his little kisses along his face and neck made him feel as if he were flying away.

Nasir's hands began to move along Agron's body, searching for skin or purchase. Agron hadn't a clear enough mind to attempt to understand. He wished he had, but he had not.

“Nasir,” Agron said.

“Hearing my name upon your lips makes heart soar,” Nasir whispered in his ear. 

"Then I shall give it voice until dying breath,” Agron said. “Yet I would have words now.”

Nasir pulled away but only enough to look at him.

“I would give pause,” Agron told him.

“You do not wish to continue,” Nasir said. His brown eyes flashed with hurt and perhaps anger before Nasir erased all traces of emotion.

“Not at present.” He ran a hand through Nasir's hair before resting it against his cheek. “I would have physical pleasures be taken slowly.”

“Why?” Nasir questioned. “It is something we both desire.”

“Yes,” Agron agreed. “I would have it be _different_ than other encounters.”

Nasir looked at him. “Is that all you see when you look at me? A body slave meant for others' pleasures?” He pulled himself away but Agron followed him.

“Of course not,” Agron said firmly. “I see a beautiful man who has dark eyes that are always hard and void of emotion unless they glance upon me. A man who has dark, Syrian skin that is unmarred, unlike mine, with hair dark as night that becomes a mess when my hands run through it.” Agron kissed his cheek.

“A man who has captured my heart and mind without even trying,” he admitted. “A man I would do anything for to see him happy, free.” He kissed his other cheek. “I see a man who deserves to be shown how amazing he is, who deserves to be worshiped and adored.” He gently kissed his lips. “It is why I wish to go slow, for I would treat you as you have always deserved.”

Nasir swallowed a few times and Agron pretended not to notice his eyes filling with unshed tears, just as he pretended his own throat hadn't threatened to close. “You desire all that with me?”

“I desire to have everything with you,” Agron admitted. It was in this moment that he understood what others spoke of when the say love makes fools out of men. Agron was spouting out talk of love as if he were a man of letters and writing. And he _should_ feel foolish for saying such things.

He probably would if Nasir hadn't smiled as brightly or leaned down to clutch at his face as he kissed him until they both needed air to breathe. If he hadn't laid his head upon Agron's chest and just clutched at him as if Agron was the only thing keeping him tethered to the world.

Yes, he probably would have felt a fool if Nasir hadn't treated him as if he was the most precious being in all of the world for sharing his thoughts and desires.

“Gratitude,” Nasir said suddenly. “For your words.”

“You need no gratitude for truth,” Agron told him.

Nasir just ducked his head in what Agron had learned meant that he was flattered or embarrassed, or a possible combination of the two. “It is offered all the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind words! And continued support! 
> 
> I will work on responding to all of them in the next couple of days!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another celebration occurs and Agron and Nasir handle the consequences. 
> 
> TW: non-con (not between Agron and Nasir)

Agron's daily routine had not changed since Caesar's announcement that he shall be rewarded with pleasures of the flesh. He still followed Caesar around, still accompanied him on trips to the city or other villas. He was still expected to train during the hours not in Caesar's presence.

The only thing that had changed was now the little smirk Caesar would give as he pushed Nasir toward him. Occasionally he would wink or say something crass. Agron would just force a smile. It was doing him more good than harm to play along with Caesar believing them to be friends of sorts.

More often than not, Agron still spent nights with Nasir. They still fell asleep twined together. Except now it was normally after many kisses and lingering touches. Nasir's hand trailing gently down Agron's chest or across the back of his shoulders. Agron's lips trying to erase the collar that bound Nasir. Nasir pressing little kisses to whatever areas of Agron he could reach.

Those were Agron's favorite. He knew that Nasir did not do that for others. Those were the kisses that were entirely Nasir's choice, and he _chose_ to bestow them on Agron. It was a strange, wonderful, and terrifying feeling.

That was how being in love felt. Desiring and needing someone so much, not just for physical pleasure, but for the comforts they provide, was terrifying to Agron who had never needed anyone in his life save Duro. It also made Agron vulnerable because Nasir knew his thoughts and wishes, his desires and fears.

Then again, they were both vulnerable to each other. Agron knew some of Nasir's past as well. He knew the little fears the man had, especially about Agron's intentions and desires. He hadn't believed that Agron would actually want him, _all_ of him. At first he had thought Agron wanted friendship and nothing more because of his tasks as a body slave. Then he was concerned that being a body slave was the only reason Agron had desired him.

It had matched Agron's own fears of Nasir believing him to be just as the others who used him. They were working on it, together.

Yet Agron had a feeling that everything that they had built was upon sand, just waiting for the tide to come and wash it all away. He hoped and prayed that he was mistaken. Though only time would tell.

Agron brushed a hand through his hair, cleansing it for the celebration that night. Caesar was holding another celebration, though he was not sure what the celebration was meant for. He assumed it was meant to show once again, how wealthy and popular and important Caesar was.

Agron did not truly care why there was a celebration; he only wished to be allowed to take leave of it. He had no desire to be paraded around as some fucking toy. But he was a slave and had to do as commanded.

He thought of Nasir and wondered for the thousandth time how the man could do what he had to do. Not just because the act was so intimate, but also how he could just carry on as though nothing had just happened.

It was a feat that Agron admired more than most. For the man was fearless, though he doubted Nasir would see it in such a way.

“The guests will be arriving shortly. I am to see you oiled.” One of the woman slaves informed him as she held out a cloth to dry himself with.

Agron nodded. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

 

Agron stood to the side, once again oiled and on display for Caesar's guests.

Brutus was present at this one and the man made Agron's skin crawl. The way his eyes held simmering violence even as they lusted after him. Currently the man was trying to get Caesar to allow Agron to fuck one of the other slaves. “It would be a sight not soon forgotten.”

Caesar laughed and smiled. “It would, would it not?” He let his hand roam over Agron's chest. “Though he is for touch only.”

“Caesar,” Brutus whined like a displeased child.

“No. He is of far greater worth than the others. I would not see him treated as such,” he smiled at Agron as though they shared a secret. Agron didn’t particularly care to discover it.

Antonius laughed from his place beside Caesar. Agron only clenched his jaw.

“Then you must allow a demonstration,” Brutus said.

“I would not have my gladiator tire,” Caesar told him.

“Not that demonstration.” Brutus licked his lips. “One of a more sensual kind.”

“What do you suggest?” Antonius finally spoke up. He did not look as excited by the idea as Brutus, yet his smile held the promise of it.

“To bear witness to the act between a few slaves.” He smiled as he added, “Of my choosing.”

“You and your wicked mind.” Caesar chuckled and held out his hands. “I shall allow four to partake in demonstration.”

Brutus smiled and his eyes scanned the room. He pointed out the crimson-haired woman, the dark-skinned man from Carthage, and Nasir.

Agron felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He _knew_ what Nasir had to do because of his position, but he did not wish to see it. He did not wish to watch Nasir in that position. Not because of his own jealousy, but because he knew what it would do to Nasir, the rift it would cause between them.

“Are you certain you won't allow the gladiator to join?” Brutus asked again. “It would be a delight to see him perform.”

“It would,” Caesar agreed. “Yet my decision stands final.”

“Pity,” Brutus said, his eyes scraping over Agron once more. He sighed. “Then I suppose that one.” He pointed to the only Roman man in Caesar's villa. If Agron remembered correctly, he had great debts against Caesar and sold himself to him until debts were paid.

Caesar smiled. “Then we shall begin.” He motioned for one of his guards to tell him of the plan and gather those Brutus had chosen.

Agron watched as Nasir fell in line at the center of the room. He glanced up and met Agron's eyes and he could see the confusion in them, but only for a moment. Agron could only smile sadly at him.

“Honored guests and friends,” Caesar began. “My dear Brutus has requested a sensual display for the evening, and I would allow all to partake in it.”

Nasir froze and his eyes darted to Agron's as though he was just realizing Agron was present. Just as quickly as his gaze fell on Agron, it was gone again and Nasir was now Tiberius. He schooled his features in the way Agron hated. It was a sign that Agron knew Nasir had closed down to him and everything else around him.

It broke his heart every time he had to see it.

“Begin!” Caesar called.

Agron watched as the Roman removed Nasir's covering before forcing himself inside Nasir without warning. Nasir's eyes remained on the ground and Agron could only watch his face. He could not bear witness to this act of cruelty.

Agron tuned out the sounds of the crowd and only focused on Nasir. He wanted to look away, tear his eyes away from Nasir , but his eyes remained fixed upon the man's face. His eyes were closed, but whether from pain or embarrassment or fear he couldn't tell. He could only watch Nasir and focus on controlling his breathing.

He was only away of the ending of the display when Caesar stood to make speech once again. Nasir dressed quickly and left the celebrations without a word or glance in Agron's direction.

It should not have been a surprise to Agron, but Nasir avoided him for the rest of the night. He kept away from the entire area where Agron was standing. His eyes never wandered to Agron.

“Gladiator!” Caesar greeted with a pat to his back. He spilled his wine though he took no notice. “What a night, yes?”

“Yes,” Agron said quietly.

“I believe Brutus' desires were well met by all, were they not?” Caesar asked.

Agron nodded, his eyes trailing after Nasir, begging the man to at least _look_ in his direction so Agron could know what he was feeling.

“I would see you removed from this atmosphere,” Caesar said quietly. “I would not have you dragged into celebrations any longer.”

“Gratitude,” Agron said. “I would make request.”

Caesar took a drink from his wine. “Give voice and see it given.”

“I would require Tiberius' presence this night,” he told him.

Caesar laughed. “The festivities seemed to have struck chord with you.”

Agron nodded. He knew Nasir's tendency to bottle emotions and hide his thoughts away. Nasir would wish to avoid Agron and would not seek out his company for days to come if he did not seize opportunity. He would not require Nasir to remain with him if he does not wish it. But he would break words before lingering doubts could fester.

“I shall send the boy after celebration's end,” Caesar promised.

“Gratitude,” Agron said with a bowed head.

Caesar waved him away. Agron took one last glance at Nasir who avoided his gaze and left. He made way to his chambers in silence.

Thankfully, he did not have to wait long. He wasn't sure his heart would have been able to take it. He probably would have ended up running through the villa in search of the Syrian. That was something neither of them would have wanted.

Nasir arrived with wet hair and his eyes hollow. “You wished to see me,” he said softly.

Agron walked to him and pulled him into his arms. Nasir remained stock-still and Agron hated it. He hated that Tiberius came to him that night and not Nasir.

Agron looked down. “I do not intend to keep you here, should you wish to go. I only meant to break words, care for you, to assure you that I think no differently of you,” he finished softly.

Nasir chuckled bitterly. “How can you not?”

Agron looked up at him, frowning. “I do not see Tiberius when I look at you. I only see _Nasir_.”

Nasir was silent for a moment. He moved about the room with not destination in mind, though kept far from Agron.

“It has been difficult as of late to continue following command,” he said quietly. “Yet I have been able to continue because it is different from what we share. I was able to separate it to keep it from tainting what we are together. As you said, it is _Tiberius_ who does those things, not Nasir. For _Nasir_ is loved by one he loves in return and chooses to be with.”

Agron remained silent.

“I have to keep it separate. What we are required to do and who we actually are, who we want to be with each other,” Nasir continued. “Yet now you have witnessed Tiberius' commands and it shall never again be separated. You shall always see that when your gaze lands upon me.”

Agron shook his head. “No, Nasir.” He crossed to him and reached for his hands. It was a small victory that Nasir did not immediately pull them from Agron's grasp. “That is not what I see. We have broken words on subject before.”

Nasir sighed and looked away from Agron. “That was before you witnessed my acts.”

Agron tightened his hold on Nasir's hands and sighed. “I only saw the strength and courage you possess, to face that daily.” Agron placed his hand on Nasir's cheek. “It amazes that you still allow me to be at your side, in your arms and heart.”

Nasir smiled slightly and pulled Agron closer to kiss him. His arms wrapped around Agron's waist.

Agron gently kissed Nasir, trailing kisses over his face, across his neck. Soft words fell from his lips, whispers of love that he hadn't thought himself capable of. Yet they fell from him as though the fates themselves planted them there.

They fell into bed in a tangle of limbs and wandering hands. It wasn't fueled by a desire to fuck, but a desire to explore their lover with gentle caresses and loving words. And it was exactly what both men needed at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir watches Agron train which leads to sex. 
> 
> Content Warning: Sex.

It had been over a year since Agron had been purchased by Caesar, though it definitely didn't feel like it. He was certain that had to do with the fact that he now had Nasir. Time with Nasir seemed to slip through his fingers like water as they became lost in each other.

On the other hand, time dragged on when he had guard responsibilities to focus on. 

Being here so long made it clear that Caesar favored him. Not as much as some of the body slaves, perhaps, but definitely more than most. Though lately it was beginning to feel as though Caesar believed them to share some sort of bond, because he had been much more present around the villa. Normally he spirited himself away to take one of the slaves or enjoy the company of his wife, though not anymore. 

He remained with Agron as he trained in the mornings. Caesar would sit with wine and watch Agron as though Agron was performing solely for him. 

It was frustrating to Agron because Caesar’s presence was very much noticed. 

After training, Agron accompanied Caesar to the city, to senate, or just stood guard while he played his game or wrote letters. It was boring, but he knew it was necessary as well. 

He had nights with Nasir to look forward to. 

This day, however, Nasir bore witness to his training.

Agron could feel the Syrian's eyes upon him and lowered his guard. Doctore had landed a well-aimed blow to the side of his face. 

Caesar laughed loudly. Doctore smirked as though he had won something. Nasir smiled. 

Agron never lowered his fucking guard again. Though it was more distracting this day to _feel_ Nasir's eyes on him. He couldn't determine why that was. 

It wasn't as though Nasir had never watched him train before. 

The thought plagued Agron throughout the remainder to his training session. It even lingered during his afternoon with Caesar. It was still upon his mind when the Syrian entered his chambers that evening. 

“My presence seemed a distraction this day,” Nasir remarked as he smiled. 

“When is it not?” Agron replied. 

Nasir walked to him and grabbed his face to inspect the pale mark himself. “Perhaps you shouldn't lower guard?” 

“Perhaps you should not wander in with eyes intense and full of purpose,” Agron suggested. 

Nasir's mouth was on his. He attacked him, caressed him, and made him yearn for all. He _wanted_ Nasir, more than anything ever before. 

Agron had wanted him for a while. 

Nasir took the lead, pulling him toward the bed as his lips trailed down over Agron's neck. Nasir's hands found their way to Agron's subligaria, the only clothing he wore while training that day. “I enjoy watching you train.” 

Agron swallowed. 

Nasir only pressed his lips to his throat again, sucking ever so gently. He may have chuckled, may have sighed, Agron couldn't be certain because he was suddenly very unclothed with the heat of Nasir pressed against him. 

He pulled Nasir's face up to kiss him, to make sure this was what he wanted, but he didn't have a chance. Nasir's lips were on his again as he leaned into him, pushing all his weight against him. His hands gripped at Agron's head, forcing him closer, as though trying to meld them together at the mouth. 

Agron moved his hands down Nasir's waist to the belt he wore over his half-tunic. His hands were trembling, from fear, nervousness, excitement, arousal. He was hesitant to go too quickly, he wanted this to be about Nasir, about them. But it was too much, being surrounded by him, being wanted by the Syrian. 

The garment felt to the floor. Agron's hand traveled over his back as Nasir pulled him toward the bed. He fell backward chuckling as Agron scrambled to keep himself from crushing Nasir with his weight. “That wasn't very kind,” he said. 

“Apologies,” Nasir said looking nothing short of smug. “Caught in moment.”

Agron attacked his mouth, letting his tongue run along Nasir's lower lip. Nasir happily opened his mouth so Agron could pull his lip between his, sucking and nibbling. 

Nasir's hands were moving all over his body, touching every inch of skin he could reach with Agron on top of him. 

Agron kissed the corned of his mouth before moving along his jaw to a point right below his ear. Nasir sighed and Agron smiled because this was what it was about, making it pleasurable for Nasir. 

He let his lips roam over Nasir's neck, trying not to be annoyed with the fucking collar that was still placed there. It was easy to forget with the way Nasir's hands tightened on him when he moved his lips a certain way. With the way Nasir let out a happy, surprised sigh when Agron swiped his tongue across a specific spot. 

Agron's kisses moved down to Nasir's chest. He would never tire of having this man with him, being _allowed_ to worship him, taste him, love him. He wanted everything and feared it wouldn’t' be enough. Feared _he_ wouldn't be enough. 

Nasir's hand grabbing his hair and bringing their mouths to meet once more forced the thought from his mind, no matter how temporarily. Nasir pressed his tongue to Agron's lips and Agron sighed into it. 

Nasir broke away from his lips to kiss along the underside of Agron's jaw. “Desire...you,” he whispered between kisses. 

That was Agron's undoing. He had been waiting to hear Nasir's will. Not because he needed him to submit or beg—he would _hate_ it if Nasir ever begged him for anything. He just wished to be certain that this was what Nasir wanted. 

Agron nodded against him and then found himself absent his partner. He turned his head and saw Nasir reaching under their bed. He frowned until Nasir placed a small jar upon the table. He turned to Agron and smiled shyly. Agron could only laugh as he pulled the smaller man into his arms.

Now that they were on their side, Agron's hand was able to roam over Nasir's body. The soft, warm skin that seemed to scorch him as he touched. He revered it, wanted to memorize it so he would always know how Nasir felt. He wanted to know all the places Nasir liked to be touched, what he wished for, what he wanted. 

There was the beauty of their relationship. They had the time to learn those things about each other. They had the desire to _want_ to learn those things. They were in love. 

Agron smiled as Nasir kissed his chest, paying special attention to the scar upon his heart. Nasir hadn't declared anything, but there wasn't a need for words with them. It was felt with every kiss Nasir bestowed on him. Every gentle touch. Every time Nasir held him close as he slept. They were all declarations, promises, and words that Nasir couldn't speak. Perhaps he didn't even know were in his mind, waiting to be given voice. 

Agron would wait. He would wait an eternity because he loved Nasir as much as the other man loved him. 

Nasir's hand pressed against Agron's chest as he trailed it lower, stopping just above his groin. Agron bit his lip because he _wanted_ Nasir to touch him. Nasir chuckled before attacking his lips and allowing his hand to hold Agron's cock. He gently slid his hand up and down, and Agron let out a breath as threw his head back. He could hear Nasir smiling as he continued his motions. 

Agron grabbed his hand before he could bring about his end. Nasir kissed him quickly on the lips before reaching behind him and pouring a little oil on his hand. His eyes were locked on Agron's as he wrapped his now slick fingers over him again. He was mesmerized, he couldn't look away from the intense, dark eyes of Nasir, though he did take a fairly long moment to blink. 

Then Nasir was attempting to move on top of Agron, which was not what Agron wanted. He wanted to _feel_ Nasir, all of him, to remind himself, Nasir, both of them that this was different. This was not because Nasir had to or he could only do what he was told or was used to. He wanted to do this a different way to make it their way. 

Agron shifted to his side, pulling Nasir with him. The smaller man settled against his chest as Agron reached over to wet his own fingers with oil. He latched his mouth to Nasir's neck and kissed every inch he could reach as his oiled fingers slid down Nasir's back. 

Nasir gripped onto the arm that was partially around him but mostly under him and whispered, “You don't.”

“Let me,” Agron replied to his skin. He wanted to take care of Nasir, to prove to him that he was special, deserving. 

Nasir's head butted against Agron's shoulder as his finger pushed inside the Syrian. Nasir let out a sigh when another finger was added. Nasir had been right, he hadn't needed this, but Agron enjoyed it. Watching his face as his eyes fell closed with a blissful smile upon his lips, knowing that he was the one doing this to Nasir, for Nasir. 

Agron reached down, making sure his cock was still slick before guiding it into Nasir. He went slow, allowing for both of them to adjust. Nasir let out a hiss that turned into a draw-out sigh and Agron wanted nothing more than to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. 

Nasir moved his hand down the arm he was currently holding to grab at Agron's hand. It wasn't perfect, and it was an awkward hold, but that worked for them. He squeezed Nasir's hand in response. 

He rested his forehead against Nasir's shoulder as he continued slowly pushing in. His lips trailed over Nasir's neck and jaw once he was fully inside Nasir, waiting for them both to be ready. 

Nasir gripped at Agron's leg. Agron was spurred into motion. He threw his arm across Nasir to trail over his chest, his leg, as he began thrusting. Still painfully slowly, but he wanted this to last. 

His kisses continued because he loved kissing Nasir, tasting him. Nasir reached up to grip at his hair urging Agron on. He grabbed Nasir's hip as he thrust faster, harder. 

Nasir turned his head to seek out Agron's lips. He broke away with a hiss and Agron rested his head against Nasir's. A hand covered his own, gripped tight.

Agron moved his hand, though Nasir continued to grip at Agron's leg, to Nasir's stomach. He trailed it lower to take Nasir's cock in hand. There was traces of oil left on his hand so it slid easier around Nasir's cock. A happy laugh-sigh fell from Nasir's lips as his head curled into himself. Agron's arm under Nasir pulled him back against him and Nasir's head ended being pressed against Agron's shoulder. It had been his intention because he could watch Nasir's face, to see all the little movements of his eyes or the little exhales of breath. 

Nasir bit his lip as Agron's hand tightened around him. His hand gripped his leg, blunt nails digging in, as his other hand struggled to find purchase in the blanket beneath them. His head curled in again as he hissed in pleasure. Agron felt his release cover his hand. 

He pressed his head to Nasir's shoulders again pulled Nasir's hip closer. He was on the edge and it only took a few more thrusts and Nasir's hand gripping his to bring about his own finish. 

Agron breathed for a moment, feeling Nasir do the same, as they attempted to calm their racing hearts. 

Nasir tilted his head back, looking for a kiss that Agron was all to happy to give, before pulling away from him and leaving the bed. 

Agron watched as he walked to the cupboard that held Agron's few pieces of clothing and was surprised when Nasir pulled out a cloth. He wet one end with water and cleaned himself as much as he could. Agron's attention was drawn to the cupboard once again when he saw that it not only housed his things, but some of Nasir's as well. 

He laughed. 

Nasir frowned at him as he gently dried his skin. 

“That explains the presence of oil,” Agron said as he pointed to the cupboard. 

Nasir smiled. “I assumed you wouldn't mind since I only sleep here now. And it allows a few extra moments in the morning if I were to dress in here.” 

“You think of everything,” Agron said. “Would your loving hands clean me as well?” 

Nasir threw the cloth at him. “You don't prefer help.” 

Agron laughed and carelessly wiped at himself. He was going to get up to place the linen somewhere else, but then Nasir was climbing back into bed and he just tossed it to the ground. 

“You should put belongings in proper place,” Nasir scolded. 

“Now that I have someone to share space with, I shall make valiant effort,” Agron promised. 

Nasir curled himself around Agron as he did every night and just sighed against him. Nasir's hand trailed across Agron's chest as he lost himself in thought. Agron didn't mind. He knew that Nasir had a past, one that he hadn't wished to relieve, and there were certain thoughts he wished to keep to himself. He was just grateful that Nasir knew that he would be there to listen, should he ever wish to share. 

Agron leaned down to kiss his head. “I love you.” 

It had just slipped out. He was warm and still felt of Nasir and it seemed like the opportune moment. He had spoken of the same before, just not in so many words. 

Nasir looked up at him with his smile that rivaled the sun. He pressed a kiss to Agron's chest, near his scar, before resting his head once more upon his chest. “I love you,” he mumbled into Agron’s chest.

Agron only beamed, even though Nasir couldn’t see. 

The movements of his hand resumed but soon Agron found himself closer and closer to slumber with the comforting weight of Nasir resting against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, this only takes place a few weeks after the previous chapter. It's just, with all the time he spent, I wanted to make sure everyone knew that it's been about a year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events start falling into place in Caesar's life as Agron begins thinking of freedom for him and Nasir.

Agron walked into his chambers to begin packing. Caesar had just informed him that he would be accompanying him and Antonius as they journeyed to Gaulia. They would be away for a few weeks and Caesar wished them to leave in the evening so no one from the city would know of their plans.

Agron had only nodded and left.

He was not thrilled with going to Gaulia because he hated Gauls. And it wasn't as though they had ever done anything to prove his opinion false.

Not to mention all that time he would be spending away from Nasir. He had grown so used to the man during his many months with Caesar. While it wouldn't be the first time they had been parted, it would be the longest.

Agron could not think of that at the moment because he had to prepare for the journey.

He was so lost in thought that he nearly jumped when Nasir rushed into their chambers a while later.

“Are whispers true? Do you leave this day?” He asked quietly.

Agron nodded as he sighed. “Yes. I was only informed of plans this morning.”

“Then I wish you safe journey,” Nasir said.

Agron smiled at him as he walked to pull him into his arms. “I shall miss you.”

“And I you,” Nasir said softly against his chest. “I shall long for your presence until you are returned to my arms.”

Agron kissed his head. “Would the gods speed my return.”

Nasir grabbed Agron's wrist and tied the ribbon to it. “So you do not forget me.” he said smiling.

Agron laughed. “I would have to part with fucking brain for that to come to pass. For thoughts of you consume my every moment.”

Nasir laughed. “Then a reminder that I wait for your return.”

Agron nodded, still smiling.

Nasir reached up to grab Agron's face and pull him into a kiss. It was gentle, much like the man himself. “I must go and finish final preparation for the journey.”

Agron nodded but kissed him one last time. He watched Nasir leave but did not speak.

They did not break more words for there was nothing more to say. They were to be parted and would be reunited.

Agron finished packing, though not before leaving his blue cloak behind for Nasir. He knew the Syrian favored that cloak.

He wandered to the courtyard and saw Caesar talking with his wife. They seemed to be speaking words of parting. Antonius stood to the side, nobly avoiding his gaze to keep from landing on them.

Caesar turned and began giving final instructions to all those being left behind.

Agron found Nasir standing and watched as he nodded with Caesar's words. Then he looked up, his gaze falling upon Agron's. He smiled sadly at him before turning to fall to the tasks Caesar had just bestowed on him.

Agron followed Caesar and Antonius out and into the wagon they had readied and left behind the life he had grown custom to.

* * *

 

The trip to Gaulia was uneventful, for all involved. Agron accompanied Caesar on every meeting or trip, though was requested to stand outside or in the doorways to rooms, turning a deaf ear on the conversation. Agron was both eyes and shadow for the man.

Apparently, discussions on Gaulia were not going the way Caesar and Antonius wished for they became disagreeable and angry as of late. They even decided to cut their trip short so they would be returning to Rome in the coming days.

Agron was overjoyed. He hated Gaulia and being surrounded by the fucking Gauls. The constant companionship of Caesar and Antonius was grating on his nerves. Not to mention he missed Nasir, as was expected.

Today's discussions were increasingly worse than the previous ones for Caesar had immediately stormed to the whore house to fuck and drink away his anger. Antonius was disheartened as he followed Caesar.

Agron waited outside because Antonius shook his head at him and pointed to the street. He would look after Caesar, which Agron was grateful for.

He let his eyes wander over the little market he could see. There were many people attempting to sell things to any who passed. It made Agron increasingly saddened because he could not purchase anything for the one he loved. His fingers rubbed at the ribbon that was tied to his wrist.

It wasn't that he had no coin, for he had. Slaves were not allowed possessions except those given by their masters.

He had also began saving again for freedom, both his and Nasir's. He knew that the chances of dying as Caesar's bodyguard were slight, though that was no longer where he saw his freedom. He could now see himself, and Nasir, being free outside the crushing weight of Rome.

Agron knew he had to be patient. He could not go to Caesar with his intentions until he knew that he had enough coin for otherwise Caesar might dispose of him instead of offering freedom.

Not to mention the way he would treat Nasir if he found out that Agron wished his freedom as well and was not able to procure it.

Caesar had been his master for well over a year, giving monthly coin. It was more than what he received as a gladiator, but still not much. He had only purchased his necklace and the ribbon for Nasir; all the rest he had saved.

Though Caesar probably was not aware. He assumed that Agron purchased whores when they traveled as he often suggested. Perhaps he even believed that Agron spent his earnings on wine as others would have done in his place.

The hidden coin from his days as a gladiator was also an advantage.

Caesar walked out and motioned for Agron to follow him. “We leave this night. I will not spend another fucking day in this place.”

Agron nodded and felt relief. It would only be a few days before he would set eyes again upon Nasir.

Caesar continued complaining to Antonius who could do nothing to soothe his friend.

Agron could only think that, perhaps in a year's time, he would be able to leave Caesar's control with Nasir by his side. Those thoughts kept him company during the long journey back to Rome, to Nasir.

* * *

They lay together in silence. Agron pressed kisses to Nasir's chest and neck, reassuring gestures for both of them. Nasir hadn’t been present when they first arrived, but the Syrian had rushed to their chambers as soon as he had broken free of his duties.

Nasir had been troubled though, for Brutus had kept his attention occupied during Agron's entire absence. Though Nasir did not speak much on the subject, Agron could sense that the man was anything but gentle.

They hadn't had time to truly talk because Nasir's mouth had attached itself to Agron's and Agron's hands were busy touching all of Nasir. It had been quick work of slick and grasping hands.

Now, they were just enjoying the warmth and company. Something they both had missed.

“What drew you attentions to me?” Nasir asked quietly. His voiced sounded far away, as though he was lost in sorrowful memory.

Agron set his chin on Nasir's chest to look up at him. “Where does this stem from?”

“It is a question I would have answer to,” Nasir responded.

Agron nodded and thought for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts because what _hadn’t_ captured Agron's attentions. “Your beauty caught sight,” Agron admitted.

Nasir sighed. “Gratitude for answer.”

Agron frowned at him and the way Nasir's mouth set as though he had been preparing for exactly that answer. As though he believed that his beauty was the only thing Agron desired. “It was your beauty, the long hair and dark skin that shines gold in sun. That was not enough to spur me to action. Not even when I first caught the intense gaze of your eyes.” He reached a hand up to touch Nasir's face.

“What caused your desires to be shown?”

Agron smiled. “The way you kept attempting to break words, though I remained absent voice. The defiant fire that burned in your eyes when I would not respond.” He moved his fingers along his jaw. “The gentle heart you possess to seek to give comfort to a man who refused all advances of friendship.”

“I could not understand why you would not speak,” Nasir admitted. “It drove me near madness.”

Agron chuckled. “You were not deterred. It was your continued attempts that kept you in mind. Though it wasn't until after demonstration I wished to find myself more in your company.”

“It was when you finally gave voice. Told me your name,” Nasir admitted, his hands moving through Agron's short hair.

“Though you did not tell me yours,” Agron chided.

“I gave you the only name I have ever really known,” Nasir argued.

Agron nodded. “I understand. Trust is difficult to give in this life.”

“So you sought my attention after allowing me your name?” Nasir questioned.

“I wished to see more of you,” Agron agreed. “Yet my heart was lost to all others when we spoke of Duro and you allowed me your name and past.”

Nasir's brow furrowed. “I had not known it was so soon for you.”

Agron nodded and kissed his chest. “There's your answer. It was your beauty that first caused eyes to gaze at you, but it was your spirit and heart that caused me to seek you out, to lose my heart to you.”

“It was your stubbornness,” Nasir said after a few moments. “I could not understand why you would not speak. I had only sought to be kind, yet you rebuffed every attempt. Even Caesar had yet to hear you break words.”

Agron chuckled but remained silent.

“The fire you fight with intrigued as well as gave pause. Yet you were gentle and kind with me in ways none before had ever been. Such as the night you allowed me place in your arms.” Nasir hand fell to Agron's jaw. “It had not been expected you would allow such a thing.”

“Why is that?”

“I have never been to the games, yet tales of gladiators travel among the slaves in the villa. Treatment and demands made by the highest among us,” Nasir admitted. “I was drawn to you yet feared the reaction you would require.” He laughed quietly. “Yet you required nothing but my honesty. It was a strange thing, something I hadn't understood then.” Nasir shifted so he was closer to Agron's face so he could kiss along his jaw.

“Yet you understand now?” Agron asked, shifting at the feathery kisses Nasir was bestowing on him.

“Thanks to your loving words,” Nasir told him.

Agron kissed him, his hands tangling in his hair. He would see Nasir free of this life, the life that plagued him with doubts and vulnerabilities.

* * *

“It is unwise to leave Senate presently.”

Agron winced as he heard the hard edge to Antonius' voice. He had been summoned to Caesar for the man wished to discuss something.

“You worry too much, my dear Antonius,” Caesar said as Agron walked into the room. “I shall join my wife at her father's villa for a few days.”

“There is much unease,” Antonius argued. “And I fear they are not as supportive as you believe.”

Caesar sighed. “What words do you speak?”

“There have been whispers of threats against you. Plots to overthrow you,” Antonius said quietly.

Caesar paused for a second before laughing. He waved his hand at Antonius as he said, “Ease mind, dear friend. They would have difficultly getting to me with my gladiator attached to my side.”

“Yet if they make attempt to overthrow?” Antonius asked.

“Let them make attempt for public has me as their leader.” Caesar smiled. “They adore me, Antonius.”

Antonius sighed but said nothing more.

“Gladiator, I shall be leaving to join my wife. You will remain here to continue training.” Caesar turned to Antonius. “I will be taking full armed guard for journey, so ease mind over my safety.”

Agron nodded.

“I would have you meet me at her father's villa the morning I am to return to Senate,” Caesar told him.

“Yes, Caesar.”

“I shall entrust Tiberius to have wagon readied the morning you are to meet me,” Caesar said.

“Gratitude,” Agron said as he bowed his head.

“Now go finish training for I would have words with Antonius to ease his mind.” Caesar's laugh followed him as he left the room to make his way back to the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one less chapter than I originally thought, but that's what happens when you rewrite, I suppose. I will have the final chapter up tomorrow. I just need to sleep on the ending to make sure it's how I want it.


	10. Chapter 10

Agron followed Nasir to the balcony of Caesar's bedchambers. The smaller man had grabbed his arm, passed him two cups, and grabbed a jar of wine before pulling Agron along after him.

They were having a night for themselves since Caesar was gone to his wife's father's villa for the next few days. He had taken with him quite a few slaves. He'd even tried to take Nasir until he caught sight of Agron. Caesar had laughed, clapped him on the shoulder, and told him that he could never take him away from his gladiator. Nasir was able to remain behind, something they were both happy for.

Though Brutus remained within the grounds and that was something Nasir did not like.

But tonight, tonight was about them.

It was why they had sneaked into Caesar's bedchambers to sit atop his balcony. They were drunk on wine and love and each other. It was the happiest most carefree time Agron remembered.

He leaned against the wall with Nasir leaning against him.

“What's it like?” Nasir asked.

Agron frowned at him. “What's _what_ like?”

“Being free,” Nasir sighed.

Agron paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer. “Freedom...is difficult to describe.”

“Try?” Nasir asked. He leaned over Agron to press a kiss to his throat.

Agron chuckled and placed an arm around him. “It's being able to do what you wish, when you want to. It's being able to surround yourself with those you love.” Agron sighed. “It's having choice.”

“It is foreign thing to me,” Nasir whispered.

“I would not have it so.”

Nasir laughed. “Do you think the gods would allow us to leave this place?”

“I am not one with knowledge of the gods. Nor desire to learn them,” Agron admitted. “Yet _I_ would see you from this life.”

Nasir looked at him in confusion. “What words do you speak?”

“I would buy our freedom. If you are of a mind,” Agron admitted quietly.

Nasir shook his head. “You believe Caesar will allow you freedom? Mine as well?”

Agron nodded. “If I stay loyal and do as commanded, I shall stay in his favor.”

“You need coin, more than you earn now,” Nasir argued.

“I have it.” Agron smiled.

Nasir frowned yet remained at Agron's side. “Not nearly enough.”

“No,” Agron agreed. “Yet I am far closer than Caesar would expect. I saved coin while still a gladiator, after Duro's death for I had not desired anything. Added to the coin I earn now, I should have enough in a year's time,” he whispered.

Nasir looked at him, searching his face. “You would offer me such a chance?”

Agron grabbed his face in his hands. “I would give all to see you free of this place.”

“You speak from wine,” Nasir said as he shook his head.

“Wine makes passion wilder, yet words I break have been on mind as of late,” Agron told him.

Nasir leaned against him again, staring out over the balcony. “It is nice thought,” he said quietly.

“A thought I would see moved to action.” Agron kissed his head. “Only if you are agreeable.”

“A life away form this place, with you, free...” Nasir sighed. “It sounds as though a dream.” He turned to look at him. “Yet if it was to come to pass, I would join you.”

“Then we shall see it done,” Agron said. “One day.”

* * *

Agron was sitting upon his bed, stretching his shoulder. The man he had spared with earlier had gotten a solid blow to his shoulder. Yet he would not have luck the next time they sparred.

“Nasir!” Agron said happily when he saw his lover slipping through the curtain. Yet he frowned and was gathering him in his arms before the man could speak. His face was pale and he was trembling in a way that Agron had never seen before. “What is it?”

Nasir pushed Agron away from the doorway to the furthest corner of the room. He pulled down Agron's head to whisper in his ear. “I have heard plans discussed that I should not.”

Agron nodded. “Are they dangerous?” he whispered back. At Nasir's nod he held his breath. “Do they involve you?”

“No. I doubt they even realized I was listening,” Nasir told him.

“Why?” Agron questioned.

Nasir cleared his throat. “I was entertaining Brutus with dominus away and Antonius rushed in, demanding to know truth of plot.”

Agron frowned. “What plot?”

“To kill Caesar.”

Agron started and felt his entire body stop for a moment before rushing back to life. “Is it true?”

Nasir nodded. “Brutus says that he knows of a few that are attempting such an assassination.”

“When do they plan for it?” Agron asked.

Nasir frowned. “Tomorrow, when Caesar is on way to Senate.”

“Why would Brutus know of plot and not tell Caesar?” Agron wondered aloud.

“He is part of it,” Nasir said quietly. “Antonius accused him of such and he merely smiled and said that it will not be his hand that lays first blow upon the man.”

Agron felt his thoughts moving as fast as his heart was beating. “Brutus is believed to be part of plot, then? Yet Antonius is not?”

“I believe Antonius will make attempt to stop Caesar tomorrow as there is nothing to be done this night.” Nasir stopped. “It is not them killing Caesar that worries me. It is them killing you.”

Agron looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“You are his guard, Agron!” Nasir whispered angrily. “You are to be present to protect him from attack. They will not hesitate to kill you as well.”

Agron placed a hand upon his cheek. “Nasir, quiet fear. I do not believe I shall be there.”

“Caesar expects you!” Nasir said quickly.

Agron did not speak for several moments as he thought through different scenarios in his head.

Nasir gripped his and shook him. “Agron! Where do your thoughts lead?”

Agron smiled at him. “How quickly can you pack the things we shall need for journey?”

Nasir frowned. “Journey? What is this?”

Agron kissed him. “Tomorrow we shall gain our freedom.”

“Agron, I do not understand,” Nasir said quietly.

“You say they plan to attack him upon the Senate, yes?” At Nasir's nod he continued. “Caesar only asks me to accompany him through city, not to Senate or counsels. We shall sneak away during heat of moment.”

Nasir shook his head. “It will not work.”

Agron held him still. “Yes, it will. You shall accompany me to city. We shall claim that you had to pick up herbs or something and wished to do it when I was present. Caesar will let us go once we have escorted him to Senate. We will run when they start attempt on his life.”

Nasir was silent. “Even if we get away, we shall not make it past Roman Empire.”

“If you pack food and clothes and linens in two packs, we shall make it.” He looked at Nasir. “You may have to pretend to be fugitivus.”

“I shall already be,” Nasir said quietly. “Agron I am not certain.”

“I know, Nasir, but I need you to trust me,” Agron said softly. “I will see you free from this place, this life.”

“I go with you, pack belongings, and are able to sneak away during the attempted assassination. How are we to get out of Rome?” Nasir asked.

“We shall steal Roman horse and armor. I will put armor on and pretend to be taking you back to dominus while we shall really be on way to Germania,” Agron said softly.

“Germania? Your homeland?” Nasir asked.

“It is one place out of Rome's touch.” Agron held his face. “We shall only do this if you agree. I promised you I would never force you to do anything. I only ask that you trust that I will not let anything happen to you.”

Nasir pressed his face into Agron's chest as he breathed and thought through Agron's words.

Agron was quiet as Nasir thought. He could only pray that Nasir would seize this moment, this opportunity, to be free. He did not wish for Nasir to remain in this life for he deserved much more.

“Alright,” Nasir whispered against his chest. “I shall follow you.”

“You will be beside me,” Agron corrected. “Now go, quickly, to gather what we shall need. I would seize fucking opportunity.”

* * *

Agron stood with Nasir as they awaited the wagon that would take them to villa that Caesar was visiting.

Nasir was visibly nervous and Agron wished he could comfort him, yet it was not the time. Nasir had been quiet all morning, mentally preparing for their day ahead.

Everything had to go exactly to plan if there were to make it out alive. Caesar had to allow them to go to collect certain items instead of following him into the senate. Brutus must continue in his plan to kill Caesar while Antonius is distracted from warning Caesar of the plot. If all of that happened, it would be distraction enough for Nasir and Agron to slip away, assume the disguise, and begin their journey from Rome.

Agron glanced out the opening in the wagon to gaze upon the guard on horseback he had suggested come along, just for extra security for their journey with Caesar.

Nasir sat beside him and Agron reached out to touch his hand. Nasir grasped it within both of his. Agron leaned over to kiss the side of his head before he whispered, “We will not take leave if situation does not occur. You have my word.”

Nasir nodded and squeezed his hand. He was obviously terrified yet trying not to appear so. None except for Agron would be able to see the fear in his eyes or the tension in his jaw.

Agron knew the man was no warrior nor soldier. The fear of death still gripped his chest in a way that it hadn't in Agron's for many years. Yet he was certain Nasir would prove himself more than he believed possible. There was a fire that burned within Nasir, one that Nasir himself might not be aware of.

The wagon came to a stop and Agron kissed Nasir once more before pulling his hand free and left the wagon. He stood at the steps to await Caesar's company. He clasped his hands behind his back.

Caesar appeared in the doorway, his wife Calpurnia clinging to his arm. She appeared to be pleading with Caesar over something, yet was not paying her much mind. He only chuckled as he shook his head and removed her hands from his arm. He kissed her before walking to Agron.

“All well?” Agron asked.

“My wife fears today shall bring about my end,” Caesar said with a chuckle.

“You do not heed her words?”

Caesar placed his hand on Agron's shoulder. “Women are often led by emotion, not thought. If I had hidden every time my life was said to have ended, I would not be here this day.” Caesar squeezed his shoulder. “A woman's mind is a fickle thing.”

Agron nodded. “That is where my knowledge is small.”

“Be grateful, boy, to save yourself from such pain.” Caesar laughed as he pulled himself into the wagon. “Tiberius. What brings you this way.”

Agron signaled to the driver as he followed Caesar into the wagon.

“Apologies, dominus,” Nasir said if his quiet tone. “I would pick up herbs and oils for the villa. As you are in Senate today, I would ask the gladiator to accompany me through market.”

“So he will not have to make two journeys to city,” Caesar said nodded. “I see no reason why it should not be.” He reached for his coin bag within his robes. “What is the amount you seek?”

Nasir looked down. “Apologies, dominus, yet I am not certain.”

“It is of little matter,” Caesar said as he passed the bag to Nasir. “Purchase least expensive and return any remaining.”

“Yes, dominus,” Nasir said as he reached for the bag. He secreted it away within his tunic, careful not to dislodge the packs he had hidden.

Agron had given Nasir his cloak to wear because it was larger and would hide the bags better. While they didn't have much, he knew Nasir felt as though they were about to be found out. He wanted to reach for Nasir again, but he could not do so in the presence of Caesar. He could only hope that his reassuring words and the weight of Agron's own cloak would be enough to give him strength and quiet his fear.

They remained quiet for the rest of the short journey from Calpurnia's father's villa to the Senate. Though it was filled with a tension Agron prayed Caesar remained unaware of.

It seemed to take years before the wagon came to a stop within the city.

Agron exited the wagon first to search for any signs of threat against Caesar as he always had. Though this time he was praying the plot Nasir had heard of the previous night held true. It would be worse to know freedom had been within his grasp only to be taken from him once more. He moved to the side and allowed Caesar to exit the wagon.

Agron stood and waited for Nasir to exit as well. Agron leaned close to him and whispered, “Grip arm and do not stray from side.” At Nasir's nod, Agron turned to follow after Caesar. He breathed a sigh of relief when Nasir's hands found way upon his arm.

He gripped the hilt of his gladius as his eyes swept over the crowd. He was searching, praying, for any sign of the plot against Caesar. His eyes found Brutus in the crowd and his breath caught. The man was staring, not at Caesar as Agron had expected, but at another man who standing across the steps from him.

The other man was not recognizable yet Agron saw him nod. He slowed his steps to give more distance between himself and Caesar to perhaps go undiscovered by less watchful eyes. Agron watched as Brutus smiled at the man and nodded in return.

Agron brought his eyes back forward but moved to begin walking closer to the crowd. There was a fair distance between Caesar and them now, though the man had not yet noticed. Agron felt his heart battering in his chest. He was certain Nasir was not fairing much better if he judged based upon Nasir's grip.

He slipped into a small opening in the crowd so now they were partly hidden from those around. Both Nasir and Agron had wore hooded cloaks to mask themselves from those who would know them.

“Caesar!” A man rushed up to Caesar. Agron stiffened as he watched, yet the man only threw himself at his feet and begged an audience to discuss grievances against him.

Agron looked around to see if there was any sign of Antonius for he was certain to foil plan if present.

A few men moved closer to offer support to either the man of Caesar, Agron was not sure for he was too far away to hear the words spoken. It was when Caesar bent down to speak with the man that Agron noticed Brutus moving to stand among the men surrounding Caesar.

Caesar moved to stand and move away from the man, but the man at his feet grasped at his robes and pulled Caesar down before him. “What is the meaning of this violence!” Caesar shouted.

Yet it was too late for Agron had already seen the other man advancing with dagger in hand.

Agron turned and began dragging Nasir through the crowd before anyone else even had an inkling of what was about to transpire. They were at the end of the crowd and making their way back to where they had wagon and guard awaiting Caesar's return when they heart to first cry of Caesar as he was pierced by metal.

Agron had Nasir wait at the foot of the wagon as he went to dispose of the guard who was thankfully, leaning against the side of the wagon hidden from the crowd. Though all in streets were making way to where cries of pain and anger where still being heard. Agron grabbed man from behind and sharply twisted his neck. He hadn't wanted to get blood upon armor he was planning on wearing.

“Nasir,” he said as he bent down to begin divesting man of armor.

Nasir arrived behind him and helped him remove the man's cape, helmet, and shoes. Agron worked steadily as he removed all armor from the man.

He dressed himself with the armor as quickly as he was able. He grabbed the red cape, his mind racing on how he was to shield Nasir from prying eyes until the left walls of city.

Agron jumped upon the horse before holding a hand out to Nasir. Nasir grabbed it and allowed Agron to help pull him up behind him. He turned to Nasir and said, “You must hid self under this for Romans will know we speak false tongue if they witness slave on horseback with me within city.”

Nasir nodded and draped it over himself before attaching it to Agron. It was lucky that Nasir was much smaller because when he wrapped his arms around Agron's waist again and pressed his head to his shoulders, he was scarcely noticeable. He knew Nasir would give him hell for his maiden role, but there was time for that later.

“Let us take leave of this fucking city,” Agron said over his shoulder.

“Fuck the gods,” Nasir said as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Agron only laughed and spurred the horse into motion, away from the crowd gazing down at Caesar's lifeless body, away from the filth of the Romans, and away from being crushed beneath heel. He would be a free man once more with Nasir at his side.

A promise he had been able to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is my bastardization of Ceasar and his story. There's a few details I added from history I liked regarding the Ides of March. 
> 
> This ending came about organically, though it was a long time coming! I had it planned a different way, but then this was how the characters moved the plot!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for so, so long. I appear to have finally gotten my muse back (FINALLY!) and I'm hoping to start writing more again. Especially with this ficadayinmay on tumblr due to someone I follow. It should give me the excuse to go through all my documents and publish the ones half finished!
> 
> Thank you again for all your support! I love you all!


End file.
